Who Am I Living For?
by Yesthosearehornsundermyhalo
Summary: Escaping to Forks after her Italian Mafia Father discovers a bounty on her head, Bella is told to blend in and wait it out. But when Edward meets mysterious, bold, secretive, witty Bella he can't help but want to figure her out and although she wants to let him, it doesn't completely go with the "Under the Radar" life she is supposed to have. She must choose her safety or him.
1. Prologue

**Who Am I Living For **

**Obviously Stepheine Meyer owns all the characters and Twilight, bar a couple I have come up with. But indeed the story belongs to moi! Please Enjoy!**

_Prologue_

"Bella, Bella, Bella."

He walked around the room like a lion stalking its prey or a vulture circling the obvious dead. _Oh great offcourse he had to be circling me didn't he._

"Did you really think you would be able to escape this?" His accent was so thick;_ I didn't think I would ever miss the Italian accent, go figure. _

"So what is it Princesspa Isabella? Or should I call you Phoenix?" His voice was mocking, but I was belligerent and sarcastic. He doesn't stand a chance.

"Your past would always catch up with you. You cannot deny who you are." Oh my gosh here he goes monologing, I wish he would kill me instead.

"I am going to kill you." _Oh really, I never would have guessed? I though you bound and gagged all your guests._

"Good." I said absolutely flat.

"So belligerent, even while knocking at death's door. I guess if you won't talk I have no choice."

He raised the barrel to my forehead. I didn't fear death; _heavy is the head that wears the crown _my father's words spoke to me_. _I knew it all along. _This was always my cross to bear. I could see the heavens though the flames still called my name. At least I knew life before death. _

"Go on, shoot, kill me, I dare you!" I spat,

"Do it or are you too afraid?

I will never submit to you.

Never.

What are you waiting for?

Hurry up, shoot!"

His finger tightened on the trigger...

_**Now I think it is fair**_**, one review for chapter one. I would like more, but that is the deal. Be it criticism, words of improvement or compliment, I will take, it. **

**ONE REVIEW FOR CHAPTER ONE!**

**-Thank you-**

**YTAHUMY**


	2. Party Crashers

_**Who Am I Living For?**_

_Obviously I don't own twilight but this is my original story._

A/N: Edward is coming soon just hold your breath for maybe two more chapters please.

**_Bella is the Principessa of the Italian Mafia, but with a difference, she is trained as the world's best assassin. When war breaks out her father sends her to fight the battle in America, which is not only a battle over bodies but her very soul._**

"Antonio it's over." I said flatly, my Italian accent almost brushing the words like a breeze. _don't show him how you feel!_

"Bella please," he replied begging in his harsh south Italian accent. _crap he is doing the cute thing with his eyes, no stop it, hold your ground._

"Antonio, this is the last time, you break too easy, you are constantly giving my one hundred reasons why." _I am never going to listen to you again, four reconciliations ever four too many._

"Bella." _Damn I hated the way he said my name, don't budge, he did it again, NO!_

"Oh yeah let me guess, 'I am really going to try'?" _yeah that's how we do it in Seina._

"Bella you aren't letting me talk, I am sorry, I can't help it, I didn't mean to become an addict but I did, please forgive me. I promise I won't do it again." _bullshit_

"If I had a nickel for every time you'd say that, I would own the bank!" I yelled back more venomously then I thought _I like that, that's a good one, I have to store that one away._

"Bella you are my exception, you stop my issues." _hahahaha_

"The pills you take are more your forte." _You're on fire little miss phoenix!_

"Just one more chance please." _Never!_

"I want to be your lover not your fucking mother. You think you are so great but you're a joke. You had everything and guess what you fucking choked! You wasted your chance," _Breathe Bella control your anger or Jacob will come. "_I tried to be your saviour but guess what I don't have the power. I am done, now get your things and leave." I was cold and harsh but he had fooled me too many times.

I walked away, he wasn't going to get me again. He had _promised_ he would drink or do drugs anymore but no he chose them over me _again. _**Never again, not to me.**

Antonio's hand grabbed onto my wrist and pulled my around to look at him. My fist clenched and ended up in his right cheek. "Don't touch me!" I spat as his hands went to his face.

"Bella, I love you."

"You won't remember saying that by the morning." I stated as my instincts took over, I let my anger flow. My body took control and I wanted my right foot to complete a round kick ending right in the face hopefully knocking him out. No one mocked me, no one would ever have the right. I poised and began my strike but just as my foot was about to hit his face a tight hand grasped my ankle.

"Bella, what did we say about this." Jacob voice rung with such authority and strength, you almost couldn't hear his accent, though the Italian accent just made it more smooth.

"Jacob, you meddling jerk." I snapped as I launched out of his arms and faced him. "This is my battle not yours, go."

"No," I flung my fist to his face but he grabbed it in his hand.

"Jacob, don't make me hurt you." I said as I tried an upper cut which once again he grabbed

"Bella step down." My chest was heaving, Jacob was strong and I had no chance to get him to release.

"Let me finish this." I nearly shouted

"You are worth more."

"Fuck you, I say how much I am worth and I wanna smash his ass from here to Kingdom come!"

Jacob lowered his eyes so we were, nose to nose. "Bella, you know that's not going to happen."

His eyes then left me and went to Antonio "Why the hell are you standing there? Go!" Jacob shouted at Antonio who was still rubbing his cheek.

I ripped my arms out of his grip and followed to try and plant my hook on the same place on Jacobs cheek where I got Antonio. Jacobs hands were fast and blocked it almost instantly again. _Oh now you asked for it._

I locked eyes with his and began to engage in "battle". I was trained to kill a man with my bare hands let alone any other item I could possess. _Ofcorse you could get him, though he is your trainer. _I wanted to tell my mind to shut up but that would make me lose my focus. "Stay out of my life!" I shouted

"I would be glad to but you would get killed in two seconds."

"And what, why do you care?" I shouted at him as I flipped out of his hold and tried to get him from the back.

"Bella, he's gone now drop it."

"NO!" I shouted and launched into full on attack mode.

I tried every move I knew, my right hook, upper cut, straight punch, kick to the face, kick to the balls, but Jacob met every move. Though to my defence he didn't get any hits on me either. This battle was not one of strength or wit but endurance. Jacob and I were equally matched; he taught me everything he knew. "Bella just give up."

"Non darò a voi!" – never will I give up to you

"Rinunciare no, ma perde davvero" - Give up no, but lose indeed.

"Jacob si è delirante!" – Jacob you're delusional.

"Venendo da Little Miss pazzo io non la penso così!" – Coming from miss insane, I don't think so. _I hate how he stays so calm! I wish he would just yell at me!_

That only made me madder, engaging in a fight with Jacob was like fighting a wild animal, more like a wolf, probably why everybody called him "wolfman." He quick but I was quicker, though he had more strength then me, I was more flewible. I finally got Jacob to the ground though this only made it more messy. One moment I was ontop of Jacob trying to punch his face, before I could think he would be ontop of my trying to restrain my hands.

"Miss Bella, tuo padre ha bisogno della vostra presenza." - Miss Bella, your father needs your presence.

"Riley non vedi che io sono nel mezzo di qualcosa proprio ora" - Riley can't you see I am in the middle of something right now. _No I am going to force him to actually show emotion once in his life!_

"Era molto determinate" - He was quite determined

"Digli che saranno cinque minuti" – Tell him I will be five minutes. I wasn't going to let Jacob beat me, not now that I was on top, strike that, now bottom but I wasn't going too finished here, hopefully.

"Isabella Sophia Cigno!" _please don't come down, please don't come down_

Jacob leaned his head down so his lips were at my ear. "Do you want your father to find you under me?"

"No."

"Then give up."

"The phoenix never gives up."

"Last chance?"

"I would prefer his rage then to ever lose to you." I was lying. Playing dirty I put one straight onto Jacobs manhood with my knee. Jacob lost his focus allowing me to flip him onto his back, a cheeky smile playing on my lips.

"Isabella Sophia Cigno have I not taught you anything? You cannot ever be seen fighting a man. You are a Principessa of the Mafia" Father's frown was creating deep lines in his forehead I was going to tell him frowning aged him too much, though before I could open my mouth father raised his finger. "Though as the father of the Phoenix, I couldn't be more proud you have Jacob on his back. Good girl." His frown turned into the most cheesiest grin.

I smiled and pushed off Jacob and ran to the arms of my father. "I would much prefer if you would listen to Riley."

"I thought you told me the man should always come to the woman." I retorted cheeky as ever.

"Bella you will one day be the death of me, you are so much like your mother."

"And you are far too coy to be the Don of the Mafia."

"Am not, I make an amazing Don. Though you, my dearest, are the perfect Mafia Principessa though bias I am." I smiled and kissed my father on the cheek. "Now we must discuss something important, would it kill you to accompany me to my office?"

"I suppose, but only if I can go to the Mascotti's party tonight?"

"You drive a hard bargain, are you a single sixteen year old?"

"Hell yes! You missed me kicking Antonio's butt. But Jake stopped me before I got my final blow." My father moved from me and extended his hand to Jacob and pulled him off the ground.

"I knew there was a reason I hired you." My father mused smiling at him. "Controlling my daughter's anger."

"Really? I thought it was because of my devilishly good looks?" Jacob replied wiggling his eyebrows

"Well it wasn't for your modestly." I added deflated by my father.

"Vieni, dobbiamo parlare," – Come we must talk. My father said breaking our staring competition, he led the way to his grand office. The walk wasn't long from the ballroom, we only had to climb three staircases and go along seven halls, not long as I said.

Our home was extravagantly large, but that's I guess what happens when you are one of the world's most powerful and richest men. My father Carlo Cigno was the Don of the Italian Mafia and let's just says he makes the Godfather look like my great aunt rose. Except when he was around me, I was his little Principessaa and I had him wrapped around my little finger, but how could you not be when I am so cute and downright adorable. _Most likely why I have a parade of boys following me, I wish Jacob would let me use my sniper rifle but he said in this case words would be the better weapon_.

Anyway our house was four stories, almost a castle but we didn't have any dungeon's, moats or turrets so we just called it our "little" mansion. Our home contained twenty one bedrooms, twenty five bathrooms, two kitchens, cinema, ballroom, three offices, training gym, eight car garage, music room, library, computer lab and conference room. All fitted into four hundred acres of vineyards and rivers in Siena, Tuscany.

The house was also riddled with Mafia technology and secret passageways. We had constant staff on hand, though they didn't feel like staff they were more like family. We didn't treat them as savants, I did all my washing, cleaning and ironing; though they didn't let me into the kitchen to do the cooking, my father was also the same. We had ten of them, Philippe, Helena, Alexander, Daniela, Alessandro, Camilla, Leo, Emilia, Rocco and Luka. Each had their own bedroom the same size as ours and well they could take all the holidays they wanted and well I don't know how much my father paid them but from what Rocco told me, it was enough to own a small bank.

As my father opened the large double doors both Jacob and I went to the large comfy chairs placed along the wall. As soon as my bum was on the seat I grabbed the closest pillow and lobbed it as hard as I could at Jacob's head. You wouldn't think he was twenty one with the way he acted around me. Jacob had been in my life for as long as I remember, Jacob's father is my fathers best friend and right hand man. Jacob is also one of the best trained assassins in the world, along with me. He was tall and very strongly built just like his dad, though he had the good looks of his mother. His hair and skin were the perfect Italian black and olive and his eyes were deep brown pools. He was my "brother" along with being my body guard and trainer.

My father closed the door and sat at his desk running his fingers through his hair, _thank goodness I didn't get that habit _his eyes looked tired as he looked at us. Jacob and I sat up and looked at him worried, Guglielmo – Jacob's father walked out from the bookcase, followed by some of the henchies as I called them, to sit at the large table in the corner waiting for my father to address us.

"Come tutti sapete, abbiamo il tracciamento della questione in una situazione di Volterrae si è sviluppato. Noi non siamo troppo preoccupati ancora, ma stiamo prendendoprecauzioni. Continueremo a monitorare la situazione, ma essere pronti fino a nuovo avviso." - _As you all know, we have been tracking the issue in Volterra and a situation has developed. We are not too worried as yet but we are taking precautions. We will continue to monitor the situation but be prepared until further notice_.

This wasn't good, the Volturi were our largest rivals. Although they had nothing on us, they were still a threat, especially that bitch Jane, we have tried to kill each other on so many occasions but our families always step in right before one of us bites the dust. My heart was racing almost out of my chest not just as the mafia Principessa but as the Phoenix.

"Padre, cosa posso fare?" - Father, what can I do?

"Per ora, rilassarsi e andare alla tua festa. Non ho detto tu o chiunque altro questo, percreare panico o un piano di guerra, ma solo per assicurarsi che tutto era a conoscenzae per preparare bene spero, ma forse una guerra."- _For now, relax and go to your party. I didn't tell you or anyone else this, to create panic or a war plan but just to make sure everyone was aware and to prepare for well hopefully but possibly a war._

I didn't know how that was possible, but here wasn't the place to make a scene. I nodded to my father, he then added a warning to be careful and then dismissed us all wishing me fun at the Masecotti's. I walked with Jacob to my room discussing different ways of attack. My father was right, I did have anger management issues, he said this was because I was definitely my mother's daughter. Jacob and ofcorse my father were more rational and would think things through instead of going in guns ablaze and knifes already in the air aiming for the heart. That's one of the reason's my name was the Phoenix, I was fiery, fast like fire, hot like fire and killed like fire with the personality to boot.

As we came to my room Jacob finally turned to face me, "Aside from everything today, what do you plan on wearing to the party?"

"Not too sure, I have so much in my head right now. Probably something blue."

"Sounds good to me, meet you here in one hour?"

"You sure that's enough time for you to put your make-up on Jakey?" I asked as he headed down the hall to his room. He gave me the one finger salute as his showed disappeared.

I pushed open my massive doors to my room, it was my pure sanctuary. The walls were a nice fusia and purple mix of intricate flower and vine patterns, with photo's of my friends and family pepper in random spots. On my desk I had my apple mac book air, iPod touch, iPhone, sketch book and sunnies along with a myrid of school books. My bookshelf was full of vintage classics, from Austen, to Bronte, to Tolstoy, to Poe to Shakespeare, along with a couple of rubbish teen fiction romance novels. My wide screen TV was playing a gossip girl marathon and my CD was ready to play a mix of Florence and the Machine and Gabe Dixon Band. My bed was huge covered by a duvet which matched the walls. My bathroom was full of beauty products and finally my wardrobe which was almost the size of my room was full of every outfit a girl could dream of. I had casual jeans and singlets to a custom made Valentino ball gown.

I keyed in my code and all of the doors opened, I loved that sound, sure my dad raised me to be grounded and unmaterilistic, I still had a girly side which got excited at dressing up. I ran my fingers along my clothes until I reached my party section, I reached in and grabbed my tight blue thigh length halter and matching stilettos. I continued the usual by walking into the bathroom to get ready and changed. I let my Chesnutt hair out of it's pony tail and let it flow over my sholder, it was really long and as much as I wanted to cut it I couldn't do it. My face and body were unfortunately an alabaster white, I didn't know how many times I tried to get a tan, nothing worked, oh well, once again alot like my mother.

After getting into the dress and doing some light makeup I once again inspected myself. My deep brown eyes were so deceiving, one second they were such a deep brown the next an almost hazel green at least I had something of my fathers. My tight blue dress clung to my hour glass shape and the back was low so the tattoo on my back was completely showing. When I became the phoenix I wanted to make it official, just like Jacob had _he has this massive wolf on his back, it looks so good, I couldn't resist_. So I beg my father to let me get a phoenix on my back. It begun at my left shoulder blade and went to my hip. _I loved it_

Once I was sure I looked good enough for the Masecotti's so I exited and went to my door. Exactly on time Jacob was waiting there leaning against the wall. "You know if Helena saw you do that, she would make you scrub all of the dark marks on the walls." I threatened as I grabbed my purse which was made up of my phone and credit card.

"I don't think Helena would actually, she thinks I am Assolutamente splendido ." – absolutely gorgeous

"Well I think you are an idiota egoista." – egotistical idiot

"You might be right there, but you have to admit, I am devilishly hansome."

"I'll admit you are devilish. ora ottenere il vostro, ma in marcia e si lascia andare." – now get your butt into gear and lets go.

We walked through the halls discussing the different weapon techniques we could use depending on where we were. "So Chinese store?" Jacob asked throwing in a different one.

"Chopsticks."

"Why?"

"Cause I always wanted to do that."

"Well I am certainly not crossing you next time we get Chinese, death bby chopsticks sounds brutal." Jacobs comment was complete sarcasm.

"Fine, for that sarcastic outburst, I am driving."

"Not if I beat you to the Ferrari first."

I didn't say another word, instead I took off in my stilettos, running for the garage. The staircase was coming up, do I run it or jump it? _Try the new flip you learnt in gym. _I run for it and instead of taking the normal route I grabbed the railing and flipped down to the ground. I landed on the ground without breaking my heals _thank you jesus, ave maria and anyone else listening. _Standing up from my jump position I was infront of the garage, I quickly straightened my blue dress and went to the Vanquish. _Thank god I chose this dress I couldn't have done this in the Vera Wang. _Within moments  
Jacob was beside me in the car and we sped off towards the Masecotti mansion.

"Nice flip back there, I see Rocco is teaching you more, I could have shown you how to do that." Jacob started the conversation. His voice didn't betray his emotions but I detected jealous in every word.

"I doubt you could have taught me that and am I detecting a little jealousy?"

"E si diceva che ero egoista" – And you said I was egotistical

"Giacobbe, avrei capito tutto, siamo stati miglioriamici fin da quando eravamo io ero come due." - Jacob, I would totally understand, we have been best friends since I was like two.

"Sei così pieno di esso" – You are so full of it

"Almeno io non sono nellanegazione" - At least I am not in denial

"Pensate a quello che ti piace la mia principessa,ma i miei sentimenti sono puri" - Think what you like my principessa, but my feelings are pure.

"Lo so ma mi piace prendere in giro" – I know but I like to tease

"Lei è una preoccupazione" – You are a worry

"So che mi ricordano ogni giorno" – I know you remind me everyday

"And I don't think I will stop any time soon."

Before  
I could think of another come back we were driving down the large Masecotti drive. The entire driveway we gravel, flanked on both sides by large sweeping trees which would dance in the wind. Fairy lights were placed through all the branches. The Mansion as the end of the drive was absolutely sublime, the castle exterior was lit up by colour lights, it look like the fireworks at Disneyland.

"Romeo really went all out tonight didn't he?" Jacob mused.

"It's Romeo, no half measures! As he always says."

Romeo and I had grown up together as well. Our fathers used to do business together but they got out and decided to pursue their wine make skills, which was a great move, they were Italy's most popular wine producers.

As we parked the vanquish at the large opening a Shafer I hadn't met before took our car to the garage. Clubbing music was blearing from the ballroom and strobe lights were flashing over every surface. As our feet crossed the threshold we were greeted by Romeo himself.

"Il mio Isabella, oh è passato troppo tempo da quando sono stato graziato con la vostrapresenza." - My Isabella, oh it's been far too long since I have been graced with your presence. _I loved the way Romeo spoke, his Italian accent was crossed with a British accent, all he words seemed to sound like poetry._

"Romeo, si sa come padre, è sia un lavoro costante o eventi di gala costante. Egli ha il monopolio sulle mie vacanze estive." - Romeo, you know how father is, it's either constant work or constant gala events. He has a monopoly over my summer holidays.

"Beh, ti ho qui ora, dubito che ti lascerò andare." – Well I have you here now, I doubt I will let you go.

"Questo è se si possono avereattraverso di me." – That's only if you can get through me. Jacob joked.

"Non posso farlo, ma il vinopotrebbe." – I can't do that, but the wine might. Romeo was equally joking

"To the wine!" I almost shouted pointing my finger in the general direction of the party.

Romeo led us towards the ball room which was divided up, dance floor to the left, bar in the centre, cafe / club table set up to the right. This was done to allow for the gyrating bodies not to interfere with us the more mature ones. Okay that was a lie, but our group of friends didn't want to be interrupted with Romeo's little sisters group of friends. As we reached the table full of my friends I knew I wouldn't have a moment to myself until I was in my bed. _I didn't mind._

"Little Isabella ha finalmente visto la luce!" - Little Isabella has finally seen the light! Romeo shouted as we got to the table as all of my friends stopped their conversation. Immediately I was surrounded, getting hugs and kisses from every direction along with the questions of: Come stai? – how are you And Avete finalmente oggetto di dumping Toni? – have you finally dumped toni. I was so happy, this was my element.

"Tutti rallentare e fammi effettivamente parlare," We were all laughing and quickly I was ushered to a seat and given a glass of wine. "iosto facendo davvero bene, l'estate è statomeraviglioso anche se il Padre è come sempretenere sotto chiave in modo da non entrare inalcuna difficoltà. Buttai Toni finalmente questopomeriggio in modo che siano al momento cercando di un'esca carcere che da sola si vuoletrovare qualche bottino freschi!" - Everybody slow down and let me actually talk, I am doing really well, summer has been wonderful though Father is, like always, keeping me locked up so I won't get into any trouble. I dumped Toni finally this afternoon so you are now looking at one single jail bait who is wanting to find some fresh booty!

I loved all my friends, we had all grown up together, there was Romeo and Guiletta who were our groups lovie dovies, Ambrose was the smart one, Adriana was the drop dead gorgeous babe who all the guys would swoon over, Francesca was little miss sporty, Stefano was the jock, Marco was the musician, Umberto was the Mr cool, Lucia was the arty one, Jacob was the cunning witty one and me well I was the leader and all around player. Together was were all trouble makers and rebels therefore all got on so well and were truly inseparable. Though we didn't have much of a chance, this was Siena, everybody knew everybody and our families have been tried together for as far as history can see.

"So Isabella, how did you break up with Toni?" Adriana asked as she topped up her wine.

"Well I gave him a nice right hook to the cheek, but Jacob ofcorse had to come in and save his sorry ass from a true whipping."

"Someone has to make sure you don't end up arrested." Jacob commented.

"I'll bail you out Bell." Stefano piped up.

"Thanks, but I am the Phoenix, I can fight my own battles." I elbowed Jacob to make my point. This got a chorus of laughs.

"So Bella, do you have any ideas as to your next play mate?" Francesca asked being cheeky.

"Ten dollars on that new guy Juliann." Guiletta bet.

"No way twenty on Angelo." Umberto bet

" What about that new weapons guy, Tyson?" Ambrose asked raising his eye brow.

"Can we please stop talking about my love life and talk about something more important?" I begged.

"What could be more interesting?" Marco asked teasing

"I hear you have a new girl actually Marco," Lucia covered for me. She was truly my bestest friend, we were only two days apart in age and we had stayed so close. All our interest were the same and our fathers were best friends when they were our age. I grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze, giving her a thank you look. The conversation continued for I don't know how long, but it didn't matter, until we were interrupted by two people I hoped to never see again.

"Oh no, you've got to be kidding, they can't be here." Ambrose stated finishing the current conversation as all eyes went to where he was looking.

"Romeo, you didn't make this an open party did you?" I asked hoping there was some mistake.

"I kept it super private, I don't know how she could have found out."

"Maybe the music gave it away." Marco suggested.

Adriana came back to the table with our refills only to drop them on the ground with shock at what she saw. We didn't even hear the glass shatter on the ground or the music still playing, the only thing all of us could focus on was the party crashers.

"Oh my fucking god, what the hell is that thing doing here and with him."

We were all in disbelief. Our group used to have one more member, she was my closest friend, we did everything together even more then Lucia. I never had a special occasion without her, we had all our birthdays together, got our ears pierced together, went to every event together until the day Lucifer became too prideful and fell from grace.

Jacobs chair squeaked as he moved to stand up, I immeaditely got up and pushed him back down. "Non avete il coraggio, questa è la mia battaglia, siediti" –Don't you dare, this is my battle. I stated my arm on his shoulder trying to push him back into his chair. "I can deal with her."

"Isabella, this isn't just your battle." Umberto stated.

"Let me deal with it okay? Please?" They all nodded. "Romeo, can you come with me please?"

He nodded and we made our way over to them.

"This is a private party, no invitation, no entry." Romeo stated while we were in ear shot. I crossed my arms and leant on my left leg just waiting for her to bite back.

"Oh come on Romeo, you are really going to say that to me? I am one of you."

"Oh that ship sailed years ago Jane."

"Oh come on Bella? What happened to my happy go lucky friend?"

"She realized what a bitch you were."

"Oh your just jealous."

"What would she be jealous of?" Adriana asked as she stood beside me. Everybody was flanking us now. I didn't mind as I realize in this case, unlike before, the more the better.

"Well the fact her boyfriend dumped her for me."

Nobody could hold in their laughter. "That's what he told you?" Francesca asked.

"How did he explain the black eye?" Stefan added.

"That's so like you Jane, always needing my hand me downs. Don't worry you can keep that piece of Trash."

"I think you have outstayed your welcome, now leave." Romeo finished.

"Make me." Jane answered.

Jacob wrapped one of his arms around mine to hold me back. Like I said before I was the phoenix because I was fiery. "Jane go." Jacob almost growled.

"Jane, I think we should go." Antonio whispered rubbing his cheek, his eyes locked on Jacobs arm on mine.

"Well I didn't come to party, just to see how my dear friend Bella was, well you look like a tramp, mission accomplished."

I let out a laugh, "Don't get me started. Go get fucked."

"Oh I will. Let's go Toni." She turned and headed towards the door.

"Oh by the way Jane, Toni falls asleep during foreplay! Good luck in losing your v plates!" I shouted as she reached the door.

She turned around and it looks would have killed I would have been doubled over in pain. "Like you ever will get any virgin mary but you wouldn't be worth it either!"

"Oh that's it you filthy CU." Jacob's hand flew over my mouth not letting me finish my sentence and his other grabbed my around my waist holding me back.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to say _words_ like that Bella, oh that's right _I killed her_ before she had a chance."

I flung as many punches and kicks at him as I could hitting him in the face and torso and legs, he held strong not letting me leave his hold. W_hy did father have to confiscate my gun! _I didn't know who I wanted to shoot more Jane for what she did and what she said or Jacob for holding me back.

I was screamed into his mouth _LET ME GO! SHE NEEDS TO PAY THAT, _once again i couldn't finish my train of thought as she opened her mouth again.

"Thank God they still keep you on the pay role to contain little Bella and her big temper." Jane's voice soounded like she was talking to a three year old. Tears of anger spilt over and I continued to fight Jacob.

"Jane leave if you know what's best for you."

"Fine I guess the party is over anyway! Have a great night everybody! Oh and Romeo, killer party!" Jane fare welled in a sing song voice and then cackled, actually cackled as she left, her arm linked with Toni's.

As soon as Jacob knew she had left he finally let go of my fighting form. Without giving him a second I was beating into him. "How dare you! DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID! HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET AWAY!" My fist connected with his left eye! Jacob didn't fight back, he just stood there and took it.

"I COULD HAVE TAKEN HER AND FINALLY SHOWN HER THE LESSON SHE DESERVES!" I accused as our friend moved away giving us some privacy knowing when Jacob wanted control again all he had to do was flex his muscles. I began to pummel him in his torso, not evening giving him a second where some part of my body wasn't slamming into him. "SHE MURDERED MY _MOTHER! SHE DESERVES TO ROT IN HELL FOR ETERNITY!" _Jacob just looked at me, his eyes hurt but his body was still rigid and seemingly unhurt.

"_I TRUSTED YOU TO PROTECT ME BUT NO YOU PROTECT HER! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS HER! I HATE YOU!" _I spat at him as I connected my first again with his face again. I went for one final shot, it was a low call but I flattened my hand and slapped him accross the face. Out of all that I had done to him, this one he reacted to, his face immediately went to the side and the sound of my hand connecting with his face silenced the room.

I stepped back looking at my hand and what I did. Tears streamed down my face.

"_oh my god I am so sorry, I can't believe..." _I couldn't finish off what I wanted to say, I was wrong I was just as bad as her, look at what I did to my best friend. I turned from the party and ran at full sprint down the Masecotti drive. Tears had soaked my entire face and my chest was heaving from all my pain, I just wanted to go home and forget everything. _please if there is a god out there give me some way to get home I beg! _

At the front gates of the property sat Stefan's MV Agusta F4 CC. I hot wired the bike and sped off towards home, sobbing the whole way. _I hated her, how could I have ever trusted her, how could I have ever let her be that close to me, how could I let her have that effect on me, how could I let her kill me mom! _At the end of it all I was more angry at myself then anyone else. I parked the bike outside the house and climbed to my bedroom. I buried myself in my bed and begged for sleep.

- **Jacob** POV -

I could feel how worked up my Isabella was in my arms. Her whole body was shaking with fury and her arms and legs were hitting me. Sure it hurt but keeping her in my arms is the safest thing, Jane had a gun and I wasn't going to lose both Renita and her to that gun.

"Thank God they still keep you on the pay role to contain little Bella and her big temper." _If only she knew. She was so lucky I was holding Bella other wise I would have killed her._

"Jane leave if you know what's best for you." I said between Bella's punches.

"Fine I guess the party is over anyway! Have a great night everybody! Oh and Romeo, killer party!" Jane fare welled in a sing song voice and then cackled, actually cackled as she left, her arm linked with Toni's.

I knew as soon as I let Bella go she would by the Queen of fury and I doubt I would come away without atleast eight bruises. As soon as I knew Jane left I let Bella down as carefully as I could, immeditately her fists were pounding into me, "How dare you! DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID! HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET AWAY!" She screamed at me, my heart broke, I knew how much pain she was in, I held her as she sobbed, I carried her from the funeral, I protected her and brought her back to life and now the first time she has seen Jane since then I hold her back. I had betrayed her in her eyes and I knew she needed to get this out of her system. Her fist connected with my left eye! _One black eye coming up!_ She has so much strength in her little body, I was so proud of her training though at the same time I wish she didn't have to use it, I wish I could protect her from everything.

"I COULD HAVE TAKEN HER AND FINALLY SHOWN HER THE LESSON SHE DESERVES!" She accused, thankfully her friends moved away, they knew I could take her easily but they also knew her hurt. They had grown up with Bella, they knew how strong she was but they also know how much she hurt. Her fists connected with my abdomen and it hurt like hell but not hurting half as much as the hurt Icould see in her eyes. "SHE MURDERED MY _MOTHER! SHE DESERVES TO ROT IN HELL FOR ETERNITY!" _Her eyes would always betray her, those beautiful deep brown pools that truly showed her soul. They were screaming hurt. This time I couldn't wipe her tears and take the monsters away.

"_I TRUSTED YOU TO PROTECT ME BUT NO YOU PROTECT HER! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS HER! I HATE YOU!" _She spat at me._ That one hurt _Out of all the hits that one was the worst. My heart broke, my Bella, my sweet beautiful Bella was so hurt. The unimaginable then happened, her fist uncleanched and her hand slapped my cheek. The room went silent at the noise and I turned my face away from the pain. Out of everything she could have done, that was the worst, sure it didn't hardly hurt compare to the black eyes and split lip she had given me but the meaning behind it for her proved her complete pain from Jane's words, but what was worse Bella would hate herself for doing that and she would now be her own worst enemy.

She stepped back looking at her hand tears streaming down her face. I knew she didn't mean it, I had known her, her entire life, I knew her heart and I knew she was so deeply sorry and didn't mean to hurt me. I looked at her eyes and reached out my hand to comfort her but she was shocked.

"_oh my god I am so sorry, I can't believe..." _She couldn't finish, she choked on her words and then ran out the door headed for her hiding spot, her bedroom. I stood there shell shocked, _Isabella..._

Romeo's hand on my back woke me up from my daze. "Jacob are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's her I am worried about."

"We all are, we haven't seen her like that since,"

"Since her mother died I know."

Lucia came up and assessed my injuries, "Jacob, what you did for her was noble and so strong. She will be so sorry tommorrow, you know she didn't mean it."

"I know," I sighed knowing she would beat herself up so badly because of this.

"Jacob, we know how you feel about her," Gulietta added as she went under the arm of her Romeo. "Take care of our Bella for us won't you."

"I would die for her."

"We know, now you need to go home and make her alright again." Lucia assessed brushing the hair out of my face.

"If she feels up to it we are going to the lake tommorrow afternoon for the last weekend of summer vacation."

"I'll get her there. You are all also invited to the Ball at the Cigno home tommorrow."

"We will all come, take care of her." Gulietta finished as she kissed my cheek and went back to help clean up. Romeo gave my hand a shake and got a bag of ice for me as I got back to the car.

I drove through the black silent roads to my Bella, knowing when I got there I would have to see her father and explain the evening. His Bella was broken again and it was my job to fix her again in the morning.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I have just updated this chapter as I got a review Bella was lacking strong emotions so I hope this lives up to standards! **

**The Next Chapter will be up asap! **

**Hey guys, as promised one review gets you chapter one! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! I appreciate your support!**

**Now all is fair in love and war, two reviews for chapter two. Compliments or critisims, I don't mind. Tell me it stinks tell me I am an awful writer I don't mind just tell me what you think!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**YTRHUMH**_


	3. Things Were Getting Weird

**AN: YES I KNOW WHO WANTS TO READ AN AUTHOR NOTE THEY ARE BORING AND YOU ARE SCREAMING BRING ON THE STORY BUT please read this!** Yes I know I haven't updated in ages but come on I am in grade twelve trying to keep up an A standard (like that is going to happen but anyway you may as well shoot for the moon cause even if you miss you are in the stars!) But I am trying my best! As I get over the hump of the introduction stage this will progress alot quicker! Please don't lose faith in me cause soon alot is going to happen and you will need to strap yourselves in for the ride of your life!

**Who Am I Living For?**

_**Mrs Meyer owns twilight and all characters associated. But I own this story and the personality of my people! Xo**_

~** Carlo **POV ~

I was pacing back and forth in my office, _what can I do? _This wasn't my life anymore this was hers. I had to make the hardest decision of my life and it alone was my choice to make. _Heavy is the head that wear's the crown. _My family creed repeated itself over and sat patiently as I continued to pace, he had been my longest and closest friend and he was my right hand man but right now he couldn't help. _My Renita I wish you were here, you would know what to do. _I looked up at Guglielmo.

"Guglielmo I don't know what to do, the Volturi situation is getting worse with every moment we wait!"

"I know Carlo, you _need_ to make the decision _tonight_, we can't _wait_ any longer."

"I know_, I know_," I ran my hands through my hair again.

I swallowed hard, they only way to protect her was to get her out but I didn't know if I could let her go. "I don't know if she will handle it."

"Carlo, she is a _smart girl_, she is also _stronger_ then you think."

"I know she is her mother's daughter, but she is still a _girl_."

"Send Jacob with her, she will be safe and most importantly out of Aro's grasp." He replied so flippiantly.

"But she is out of his grasp here,"

Not for much longer. Carlo you can't risk it, if he gets her, he will destroy her."

"_I know_. But** I** should be the one _protecting_ her not your son!" I said raising my voice, I couldn't lose her.

"Carlo _we need you here_." He responded in the same tone.

"Once again!" I took a breath. "_I know_, but where can I possibly send her where she would be safe?"

"America."

"No I swore I would never let her go there!" I was putting my foot down. _Renita made it clear her daughter was never to touch American soil, she hated the place with a passion, I never knew why but I promised I would never let her go there._

"Exactly why you should send her there." His point was very true, everyone knew my detest of the place.

"_No_."

"If you don't send her, you place her in more danger."

"But Renita made it clear she was not to ever go there."

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown."

"DON'T YOU DARE QUOTE MY FAMILY CREED AT ME!"

"CARLO DO NOT BE STUPID! SEND HER TO AMERICA!"

"I WILL SEND HER ANYWHERE BUT THERE!"

"CARLO SHE IS LIKE A NIECE TO ME, I WANT TO PROTECT HER AS MUCH AS YOU! You _know_ you need to send her. Now grow a pair and be the Don I know you are!"

God dammit I hated when he was blunt and more importantly right. _Oh Renita please forgive me._

"But once again where in," I had to force the words out. "_America?"_

"Forks, Washington State."

"I have never heard of it,"

"Exactly." Just as he said it I knew he was right, my dearest Isabella needed to hide she was in too much danger and a place that I never had heard of, was the safest place. I sat down back at my desk and got all the papers together as Guglielmo made the calls. Our thoughts were interrupted with the sound of motorcycle wheels squealing to a stop.

I moved the cameras, curious as to who it could be. My heart the broke as I saw my Isabella climbing up to her room sobbing; I hadn't seen her cry since her mother's death. My hands that were gripped on a stapler squeezed and destroyed the tool. Something had gone very wrong and someone would pay, I ripped my phone out and dialled Jacob.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I screamed as soon as he picked up. My daughter was the spitting image of her mother but she had my personality and most importantly my rage.

"Jane happened, I'll be there in two." I hung up the phone and threw it into the wall smashing the device. _Shit _Last intel I got Jane was in Volterra, she had moved and got way to close to my daughter. _NOT GOOD! _Two minutes felt like eternity, but when Jacob entered the first thing I noticed was his black eye with Bella's family crest ring imprint.

"Explain, NOW!" I shouted at him again.

Jacob flinched at my intensity, _I don't blame him. _"Jane arrived with Toni in toe and caused a huge stir up. The worst part was that she rubbed salt in Rentia's death's wounds and ofcorse you would know what to expect with Isabella after that."

"That explains her current mood but why is her ring imprint on your face."

"I had to hold her back from killing Jane,"

"_WHY!"_

"_Because you haven't given your daughter back her gun so she had no defence against Jane's!" _Jacob yelled back.

"She came with a gun," I said shocked

"Yes, so I held her back to protect her and then once she was gone, Bella unleashed her fury on me. She is also beating herself up because she attacked me."

"Understandable." I stated, looking at Guglielmo he stood up to address his son.

"Jacob, the decision has also been made that you will not longer be staying with us."

"WHAT?"

I laughed at the way Guglielmo knew how to push his sons buttons.

"Jacob, the decision has been made that in sight of the war, Isabella is in far too much danger here. So you will accompany her out of the area." I told him flatly

"Wouldn't _our_ skills be better utilized here?" He retorted, he had spirit I would give him that.

"Initially I was going to get _both_ of you to fight but after Aro's threat I will not risk it."

"What Threat?" Jacob asked worried, I handed him the letter I had been reading all day. '_**I need a phoenix to complete my collection, know of any?' **_I was the exact same words Aro used before he took my wife.

"Fuck! This is not good that's the exact same as the one we got for..." He was wise not to finish the sentence though we all could. It was the same words we got for Renita, my white dove.

Jacob collected himself. "So where am I taking her?"

"You cannot tell anyone as we believe there is a mole on the inside; we are sending you to Forks, Washington."

"Never heard of it."

"Exactly." I and Guglielmo said at the same time.

~ **Jacob **POV ~

Carlo gave me the complete debrief, tomorrow morning at sunrise I would be taking Isabella in the private plane to America, _America of all places why there! _We would be living in a house together _Why couldn't it be under different circumstances?_, I would pretend to be her big brother _Damn that means hands off_ and at all times I was to protect her when she wasn't at school _Great more boys_. We would be given enough money to make us not work for the rest of our lives but Carlo insisted we did as to blend in _Oh yeah cause I love working!_ Isabella could have no contact with her old world until the situation was resolved _Yeah that is going to earn me another black eye,_ she couldn't be a Cigno when she was there and most importantly she couldn't know this was going to happen _Thanks Carlo, I may as well sign my will now!_

I walked up to her room to find my precious Bella curled up in the foetal position, sobs shaking her form. I rushed to her, wrapping my arms around her and brushing her hair. Her eyes were full of tears and I wiped them away, she looked up at me with those big brown pools of eyes and her tears fell faster.

"Shhh, it's okay BB." I murmured to her trying to comfort her with her old nickname.

"Oh Jake I am so sorry," She wailed as she brought her hand up to my face running a finger over the black eye. "I am so sorry."

I grabbed her hand and brought it back down. "Bella, io non sono arrabbiato con te e so che non volevo niente di tutto ciò " - Bella, I am not angry at you and I know you didn't mean any of it.

"Jacob non importa, quello che ho fatto è stato così male, non posso credere che ho fatto, mivergogno tanto." – Jacob it doesn't matter, what I did was so wrong, I can't believe I did that, I am so ashamed.

"Stop che parlano, Bella io ti perdono e io non vi biasimo neanche" – Stop that talk, Bella I forgive you and I don't blame you either.

"Ma Jacob ho fatto male"- But Jacob I hurt you

"Mi scusi, non puoi farmi del male, Bella non sei forte, ora calma e cercare di dormire un po 'abbiamo un domani grande giorno."- Excuse me, you can't hurt me, Bella you aren't that strong, now calm down and try and get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow.

"Come ho fatto a diventare così fortunata ad averti come migliore amico?" - How did I become so lucky to have you as a best friend?

"Non credo che la fortuna avesseniente a che fare con esso , ora dolceprincipessa dei sogni ." – I don't think luck had anything to do with it, now sweet dreams principessa. Bella let out the cutest smile and snuggled into me further and whispered. "Sogni d'oro Jacob" – Sweet dreams Jacob.

I held her all night, not sleeping a moment, praying and hoping that when she woke up everything would be okay again. When her mother died she went catatonic and her father and I thought we had lost her but thankfully I was able to bring her back. It was a long couple of months for me, but seeing her smile again was all worth it.

She was already my best friend but once I got her back she became more and my feelings went from pure too well not so pure. But her father had dictated I was never allowed to express my feelings to her until she was eighteen, I would wait. I would wait eternity for her. She slept restlessly and she was constantly calling for her mother, I was tempted to wake her but I couldn't she needed rest, even if it wasn't complete.

~ **Bella **POV ~

The sun broke through my windows finally giving me a release from my nightmares. I hadn't slept at all well, but a restless night sleep was better than none I suppose. I looked up at Jacob who still had his arms around me, his deep eyes staring into mine. "Mi dispiace tanto" - Jacob I am so sorry. I solemly said again.

His hand brushed a stray tear that fell. "Bella Principessa quando capirete che siete stati perdonati nel momento in cui l'ha fatto?" - Principessa Bella when will you understand that you were forgiven the moment you did it?

"Non cambia la realtà hai ancora un occhio nero con la mia impronta anello che mostri chiaramente." – It doesn't change the fact you still have a black eye with my ring imprint clearly showing. I was _so _ashamed, how could I have done that to him.

"Mi piace, posso anche farlo tatuato." – I like it, I may even get it tattooed on.

"Mi piace, posso anche farlo tatuato." – Oh God no, that will just make me feel worse.

"Bene nessun tatuaggio, a una condizione, questo pomeriggio, mi hai e un gruppo diamici pazzi al fiume. It's a compromise" - Alright no tattoo, on one condition, this afternoon, you me and a bunch of your crazy friends at the river. It's a compromise.

"Could I coerce you to change your mind?"

"No"

"But I am too ashamed to see them."

"Bella, they have been your best friends since before I can remember, they love you and know how much that bitch hurt you. They are also the ones who invited you."

"Fine, deal, happy now?" I answered knowing I couldn't win, he was just as bad as his father to my father. "But my compromise is that I get five minutes more sleep!"

"Your wish is my command Principessa"

I snuggled back into Jacob's arms, he was my closest friend and I honestly loved him though I didn't know how much. Jacob would be the perfect guy for me, he was good, protective, responsible, nice, BUT I don't want that I want bad, passionate, reckless and irresponsible. _Yeah look at how they have turned out _OH SHUT UP inner monologue! I think Jacob was made for me, but I think I should wait, _right?_

"Miss Isabella, Sei sveglio ancora?" – Are you awake yet? Helena asked through the intercom. I was but I didn't want to be I just wanted to throw my pillow over my head and forget the world! But Jacob chuckled and poked me to respond.

"Se ho detto di no che mi credi" – If I said no would you believe me.

"Probabilmente no, tuo padre vuole vederti in un'ora. Frittelle per colazione?" - Probably not, your father wants to see you in an hour. Pancakes for breakfast?

"Notte notte", - "Night night,"

"Non ti azzardare a tornare a dormire Isabella!" - "Don't you dare go back to sleep Isabella!"

"Mettimi alla prova". - "Try me."

"Bella te spiegare!" - "Bella explain yourself!"

"Io non riesco proprio a spiegarmelo ho paura, perché io non sono mi vedi!". - "I can't explain myself I'm afraid, because I am not myself you see!."

"Io sono l'invio di Giacobbe in su." - "I am sending Jacob up."

"Non sono per lui è già qui." - "Don't have to he is already here."

"Jacob è il suo alzarsi dal letto! Ogni mezzo possibile. " - "Jacob you get her out of bed! Any means possible."

Jacob looked at my cheekily, "tutti i mezzi possibili dici?" - "Any means possible you say?"

"Bene io sono alto, sei felice? Ora lasciami in pace! " - "Fine I am up, you happy? Now leave me alone!" I sternly said to both of them rolling out of Jacob's arms.

"E che cosa vi aspettate che dica? Il tuo desiderio è un ordine?" - And what do you expect me to say? Your wish is my command? Helena was laughing, her and I didn't really get along, I never knew why. She preferred Jacob and she also used him to annoy me!

"Vaffanculo" – Fuck off,

"Sì vostra maestà" – Yes your majesty

"Tagliatele la testa" – Off with your head, I finished as I climbed out of my far too large bed.

Jacob actually fell on the floor laughing. "Vuoi che anche fino a l'altro occhio?" - Do you want me to even up your other eye? I asked threatening him.

"Appena chiudi la bocca e andare fare una doccia prima di Helena arriva" - Just shut your mouth and go have a shower before Helena comes up.

After twenty minutes I was refreshed, dress in a pair of skinny black wash jeans and a grey singlet. I entered my room still towel drying my hair to find Jacob still on the floor except this time with my pancakes. "I take it that was my breakfast?"

"Helene realmente andato tutto di nuovo" – Helena really went all out again. Jacob commented as he scoffed down his third pancake.

"No mezze misure" – No half measures I murmered under my breath as I went to my desk to retrieve my phone. Eight new messages and six missed calls _great they are probably hate mail from my party admirers._

_**One**__: B, see you at the lake right? Romeo  
__**Two**_: _Izzy lake at ten be there or be lame! Stefo  
__**Three: **__B, are you okay, I am worried, we need to talk, see you at the lake Lu_

_**MISSED CALLS:**__ Lucia x 4, Romeo x 1, Unknown x 1 –strange my phone normally blocks unknowns._

I scrolled through the rest, they were all about the lake. I hope maybe I could talk father around. I was grounded all summer after I threw the world biggest party here on the last day of school and father has taken my holiday privileges and my gun. But seeing as it was the last weekend he would at least have to give me some grace and he did let me go to the Masecotti's and I think he got the memo I was upset last night. _LAST NIGHT Honey you still are!_

_SHUT UP! _I turned to Jacob still eating those darn pancakes.

"Jacob, did you say anything last night about the lake?"

"Yeah, I said consider us there, hence why you needed sleep." Thank god he did actually know my priorities even when I smash his head. I smiled and ruffled his hair, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome."

" Now È grasso di maiale, dammi uno prima si mangia tutti." - Now you fat pig, give me one before you eat them all. Jacob threw a pancake at me which I grabbed as I grasped onto my jacket and left the room. Jacob was quickly on my tail following my while still practically swallowing whole the left over pancakes. He was supposed to be twenty one but he acted like a ten year old.

I made it to my father's office with time to spare _sure I was trying for brownie points but what the hell __**you also have to make him think you are over last night too!**_"Daddy?" I said in the cutest voice I said as I came within ear shot.

"Good morning my Principessa, sleep well?"

"Like a log." _Bella this is the part you are supposed to tell him about Jane. _Far out how could I turn off this inner monologue!

"And the party last night?"

"The best one all summer." Jacob was about to open his mouth to say different but I shot him a look that told him to shut his mouth.

"You mean the only one."

"Daddy, speaking about that."

"Jacob told me, you can go to the Lake," I gripped him in a tight hug. "But only if you make sure you are presentable at the ball tonight," Dad compromised. Honestly I didn't like balls to much, it meant all dads associates came and pretended to dance and have fun when truly they were all making black market deals. I much preferred parties where everyone just drank and danced.

"Only if my friends can come to the ball." I reasoned

"Deal, by the way I got you something, they are in the Jag, have fun at the lake."

"Could you get,"

"Helena to bring over everybody's clothes? Yes. Now go and have some fun."

"Thank you Daddy." I pecked him on the cheek and left the room with Jacob in tow once again though before we left Dad gave Jacob the strangest look, _What's going on, _I wanted to ask but Jacob practically pulled me away. My mind was still full and my heart sank, _Jacob told him._

"HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM!" I shouted at him as we reached the Jag.

"_You gave me a black eye and came home on a motor cycle in tears, I didn't have a choice." _Jacob threw back with not anger but controlled rage.

"There is always a choice." I retorted through clenched teeth.

"_No actually sometimes there isn't." _Jacob's eyes softened at that and his words came out in almost a whisper.

"What's going on!" I yelled back. There was something strange going on and Jacob had to tell me.

"Nothing."

"It's _NOT_ NOTHING."

Jacob came closer to me, his nose almost touching mine. "Bella, you need to _trust_ me, everything is going to _be fine_,"

"Key words _going to be._"

"It isn't something I can explain, I _promise_ we will talk about it after the lake." I nodded and he handed me a box which was sitting in the passenger side. I got in and started to unwrap it as Jacob sped towards the lake. Inside the box was a new bikini which I loved and a new soccer jersey for the season coming up. I smiled and hugged the gift, Daddy did know how to spoil his girl.

~ **VOLTURI** POV ~

"We must strike and strike hard!" Aro shouted as his fist slammed on the table.

"Indeed brother but we must not go in with rage, we must be smart about this." Marcus commented his voice in the same old monotone.

"I have all the information we need Daddy, our mole has done a wonderful job." Jane added in her sweet voice. "And from last night, Bella is already emotionally distraught it will be easy to make her band any way we want her too."

"I say we have waited long enough, let's get her tonight." Cauis proposed.

"I have made sure all our alley's are ready." Felix added

"We can confuse them by taking out the power, therefore they lose there senses." Alec finished

"Brother you forget how would be see, though I like your idea of taking there senses."

"Thank you sister."

"Okay, it's decided tonight we strike." Aro proclaimed

A cheer went out and everyman got out his gun and left going for the cars destined to take one little Phoenix.

~ **BELLA **POV ~

I didn't know what happened at the river, everyone was their normal selves joking around and playing tricks. But when I returned from the bathroom everyone had changed and it looked like Lucia had been crying. The whole mood changed and every one became reminiscent. I didn't mind too much as I enjoyed thinking about our lives together. We laughed, we joked and we played around with all our memories but at the same time everyone was sad. I couldn't take it.

"Come on guys, why all the long faces! We are about to enter Junior year! This is going to be one of the best years of our lives! I don't know about you but the soccer season is looking great the parties better and my dad has let me off the hook. There is nothing that can change that and we also have a ball to crash!"

Everyone seemed to snap out of their revelry and went back to their normal selves except Lucia. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked tapping her with my shoulder. "No wait let me guess, you have a church, on hummmm." I looked around, "Marco, it's Marco isn't it. I heard he likes you too." I was trying to get her to smile but she wouldn't. "Luce what's going on, you can talk to me, you're my best friend, please, what's going on."

"Bells you are right you are my best friend. But you're not just my best friend you are the glue that keeps us all together, come on look at us we are all so different but you make us work together. You made us this group and I don't know what's going to happen when."

"When what?" I asked when she stopped speaking. She didn't answer me but wrapped me in a bone breaking hug, she started to cry on my shoulder. "Woah, it's okay Lucia, nothing is going to take me away." I looked at everyone else and raised my voice so they could all hear. "We are all together forever, right guys?" Everyone tried to smile but it never touched their eyes.

"Ofcorse we will be together forever Isabella." Jacob said coming closer. "Actually I think it is time we head back and get ready for the ball, girls are in the north wing and guys in the south." Everyone moved but they still lacked their happiness or as I liked to say their muchness. Then I realized, _They are sad because of you, because of what happened last night SHIT!_

I stopped right in my spot, I looked at everyone as they packed up, the glasses in my hands slipped and smashed on the ground. Straight away everybody looked at me. "I am so sorry about last night, I, I didn't mean to upset you," All their eyes were filled with pain.

"Bella we aren't upset about that." Marco replied.

I thought for another second and at Jacob's words, _They were worried about how __**I **__was._

"I am okay guys, sure what Jane said was god aweful but I am not going Catatonic again, it's fine you don't have to worry." Still they didn't seem to change until I saw Jacob do a movement in my peripheral.

"Sorry, Bella, we were just worried for you." Adriana answered.

"We love you so much." Stefano added

"And we don't want to lose you again because we will miss you." Romeo finished.

"Well I am not going anywhere any time soon so everybody smile and lets party." I declared as I helped finish the pack up and headed for the cars.

~ **JACOB** POV ~

As soon as Bella left to go to the bathroom I jumped at the chance, I knew I wasn't supposed to say anything but these were her best friends.

"Guys I need to tell you something." I began soberly, they all looked at me hearing my tone.

"You all know about Bella's father business as all of your family's either are involved directly or were involved. You also know how special Bella is and as you gathered last night Jane is back. But not only Jane the entire rival gang and they want Bella. So her father has decided to send her away so she is safe and today is the last day you will see her for, well I honestly don't know."

Everyone's face dropped and a couple of the girls cried, Bella was the girl who made this group, she pulled them together, she arranged all the pranks, she was their leader and she was getting taken away.

"Does she know?" Guiletta asked the million dollar question.

"No and she can't know, well not atleast until she is on the plane."

"Where to?" Ambrose asked the million dollar question.

"I can't tell you."

"When?" Francesca probed.

"Tomorrow."

Everyone was in disbelief, their faces were the ones of the people who find out their family member has cancer. Mourning before death has occurred. Lucia came up to me with tears streaming down her face. Lucia was more experienced then Bella knew, Lucia was a secret guardian as her father put it.

"Jacob, why doesn't she know."

"Because you know what she will do, she will throw a fit and lock herself somewhere."

"But shouldn't both of you stay to help in the war?"

"I thought that too but the letter came today."

"The same one?"

"Yep."

"I am coming."

"Lucia you can't."

"I _damn_ well can."

"You need to stay _here_. Bella will be _inconsolable_ and bringing someone more along will just make it _worse_. A clean break _is_ what she needs."

"If anything happens."

"I will call you and bring you over."

Lucia and I had been partners watching over Bella for years, Lucia looked seventeen but she was actually my age. We had grown up together as practically siblings and we both had the same training but Bella was to remain unaware of her status as it would break her heart that her best friend was once again paid to be there for her.

Lucia walked away back to the group and I looked at them knowing that as much as they were hurt Bella was going to be worse.

~ **Bella **POV ~

I sat in the car as Jacob drove away from the river, something was up. All my friends were extatic about the ball but there was something wrong. It was like everybody was in on this massive secret but me. Even now when I think about it Dad and Jacob have been acting weird today too. I wanted to question Jacob but I didn't know how, I can't just say, 'Oh Jacob I have noticed everyone is acting weird like you are keeping something from me, so um, what is it?' _Oh yeah that would totally work_. But I needed to say something this silence was getting awkward.

"Jacob, did I do something wrong?" I asked hoping that he would tell me something.

"No ofcorse not darling." Jacob smiled as he looked at me. _Okay wrong approach! _

"Jacob, is something wrong?"

"You caught that?"

"Come on, how could I not?"

"I think everyone is just worried about starting the new year. You are so strong because you are you, but you are also strong for them, they are just worried that they may not be strong enough."

"That's stupid! Well I will just have to set them straight!"

Jacob smiled but there was something behind it, his smile didn't touch his eyes. His grip on the wheel tightened and I could tell he was lying. I opened my mouth to say something more like you idiot you think I can't tell you are lying but I knew I had no hope getting it out of him.

_Great tonight will be a long night! Something is up and everyone is lying to me about it._

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH GRADE TWELVE BUT I WILL BE DOING MORE POSTING SOON! I know this is a little copious but I must establish an introduction. One more chapter and off to America to Edward we go!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Panic At The Ball

**Who Am I Living For?**

**SM owns twilight and all it's characters but I this story idea is original and all the character profiles are mine.**

**~PANIC AT THE BALL~**

A/N: Get ready for the BANG!

**~Bella **POV ~

Nothing felt right, Jacob was lying to me, my friends were lying to me and my father was nowhere to be seen. I ran around the house trying to find anyone who I could talk to but everyone was busy and every person who locked eyes with me seemed to look at me with sympathy.

"What the hell is going on?"

I shouted from the foyer trying to get someone's attention but no one listened they kept on moving around the house doing their own thing. Ignoring my outburst like they had done my entire life, nothing I could do would faze them. I wanted to rip my hair out; something _huge_ was happening I could _feel_ it! I had been in the Mafia world my entire life, I knew when shit was about to hit the fan. But this was worse. I had this sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach, it was the same feeling I had when _my mother_ died.

I was about to call out again for Jacob when Lucia wrapped her hands over my eyes. "Guess who?" She laughed from behind me. She didn't know I could smell her rose perfume from a mile away. I wasn't in the mood for games, especially now.

"I know it is you Lucia." I said solemnly. Before I could manage to get away from her I felt heat the breathing of a plethora of girls. _Wonderful, they are all here._

"Damn, I hate how you always get me." All the girls behind her laughed. I plastered the fake smile all over my face like I had done all my life.

"So anyway now that I have embarrassed myself again, can we go and get changed so I can kick your asses at something." Lucia asked feeling embarrassed she couldn't fool me. No one could fool me, not when I was on my guard.

"What would that be?" I asked sarcastically.

"Looking the best at the ball tonight, what else?" All of us girls laughed and Lucia blushed again, I loved her she was my best friend because she was wonderful but she was a dork sometimes too.

"Oh fuck you all!" Lucia stated as she stormed off to my bedroom. We all laughed again and caught up with her linking arms as we walked together to my room.

As soon as we entered the double doors they turned into business mode, Juliet turned on the latest and greatest music as every girl was down to their essentials in seconds. I wanted to duck out and find my father, then Jacob so I could deck his ass for lying to me. They all rushed around doing each other's hair, make-up and waxing, there was laughter, slight screams with the waxing and so much talking that it was hard to even hear my own thoughts. Adriana also brought a couple of cartons of Vodka cruisers and they each had about two each so were all full of extra confidence. Myself I wanted an entire carton but I needed to be on my game. This was a distraction and I needed to plan but I had the feeling that was the idea, this was a distraction part of some weird plan.

Apparently "we" had three hours to get ready for the grand ball my father was throwing. I didn't need three hours to get ready I barely needed thirty minutes but I didn't have the choice did I? The whole time everyone was all smiles, but I could get my head in the right space. I just sat in the corner chewing my lip until it bled.

All the girls were practically ready. Lucia had her hair up with cascading curls going to her shoulders with a beautiful pink Valentino dress with the most amazing eye shadow that matched her dress exactly, Guiletta was wearing her straight hair out with flowers placed all through it with her long Dolce and Gabana blue halter, Adriana looking the most stunning as always had he long blonde hair done in the most exquisite up do complimented by her Vera Wang ball gown which flowed in the most beautiful green from her shoulder to the ground, Francesca had her short cropped hair out all spiky and had on her tight black floor length couture dress which make her body look absolutely amazing. I was still trying to hid and or work a way out of here.

"Isabella get your tight ass fucking over her, we need to make you look like a babe now!" Adriana shouted as she grabbed another cruiser.

"Addie, I love you, so let's take that cruiser away from you and let's tone it down a little." I tried sound casual while trying to reason with her. To say the least while I was gnawing on my lip the party got out of hand.

I looked again in the mirror one final time, only Lucia stayed with me as I put my new dress on. It was the most amazing ruby I had ever seen, the dress held straps just off my shoulder and had a heart shaped neck line, it hugged my body all the way to my belly button, really showing off my hour glass figure then it came out to a full skirt which flowed from my left hip. The back had the appearance of a corset with ribbon cris-crossing the entirety of my back down to my butt. The entire material was embroidered with the most beautiful pattern of swirls and small flowers. I really did love Atelier Versace, he always made my dresses to fit me, so it was me wearing the dress not the other way around.

"Isabella sei così bella" - "Isabella you look so beautiful,"

Lucia murmured as she fastened the last bit of my hair in place. She had my hair in its natural curls flowing down over my right shoulder with ruby crystals clips placed perfectly to look like rain drops. Lucia had also done my make-up it was natural with the exception of my eyes which looked like a fairy had done them with the swirling pattern which matched the pattern on my dress.

I looked at the mirror and I didn't see myself I saw my mother.

"Lucia, sembro mia mamma" - "Lucia, I look like my mum." Sufficed to say the distraction worked perfectly. Put me in a make-up chair with a new dress and I was charmed.

"I know dearest, I know."

A stray tear fell from my eye, "Isabella do not cry, your mother wouldn't want that. And you'll ruin your make-up."

Laughing although it hurt, "I know I just wish she was here."

"She is my Principessa, she will remain forever in our hearts." My father came in wearing his hand made tailored suit. "Lucia would you excuse me for a moment? Stephano is waiting to escort you down when you are ready."

"Ofcorse," Lucia bowed slightly to my father and left the room quietly. It bugged me when people bowed to him, he was just a normal guy. Albeit with a little power.

"I know it is hard my beautiful daughter, but you are so strong. You are truly your mothers daughter, you take after her in every way. You look like her, thankfully. Though, you do have my eyes. Though most importantly you have her fighting spirit. You know it took me,"

"Four attempts to ask her out and only when you almost beg did she finally let you take her out."

"You know that story probably better then myself. But it also assures me and I know you can get through anything. Always remember that."

"I will Daddy,"

"Don't just say it, promise me."

I drew a cross over my heart. "I promise."

"Also I have this for you," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sterling silver necklace with our family crest as the pendant. He placed it around my neck and clasped it so it would never come off. "Heavy is the head that wears the crown." My father murmured our family creed as he looked at me in the mirror again.

"So don't let the greatness weigh you down." I added as I ran my fingers over my dress one final time.

"Indeed my Principessa, that is very wise. Now we must go, the ball is waiting for your arrival." I looped my arm around my father's as he led me to the grand stairs. "My dear, tonight, you must walk on your own."

"Seriously?"

"It is something you must learn to do, you are brave and strong and I believe in you." Mmmhhhmm oh yeah like I haven't heard that before. The weirdness of the day was only getting worse. Always father would either accompany me or get Jacob to. Never had I gone alone, though I can't say I hate it, it's just weird. The look on my father face told the same story except he hated it.

"Father what is wrong?"

"Nothing my love, I just wish to present you to our people."

Choosing to speak in French to avoid listening ears I asked my father a simple question which would change my entire night. "Père pourquoi je me sens vous me montrer comme un nouveau morceau de viande?" ~ Father why do I feel you are showing me off like a new piece of meat?

"Pas un morceau de viande. Juste ma fille qui est maintenant l'âge de la cour si elle le désire." - Not a piece of meat. Just my daughter who is now the age for courting if she wishes.

Oh great, so something was up. This whole time everyone was avoiding me to keep me away from discovering this was my coming out ball aswell as more time for Father to negotiate with possible new partners. Oh yeah so now that Antonio was gone my father is putting me on the rebound BRILLIANT.

"Si sono impossibili. " – You are impossible

"And probably only a stubbornlike me" - And probably just a stubborn as me.

He slowly let go of my hand and walked down the stairs to the ball. Following him slowly yet confidently I heard him bellow "Isabella, my daughter, the principessa of Italy." My cheeks flamed as the entire room became silent as I descended the stairs. As my foot touched the bottom every glass was raised, although I wouldn't admit to loving being recognised, I felt fully happy and like I was standing where I was born to be.

"Isabella, Principessa of Italy." Everybody chanted. I wanted to vomit, I was no princess plus having every eye look at me while I didn't have a gun made me feel practically naked.

Everything in my life was perfect, I had everything I could ever want. But I still felt cold and along however in this moment I knew this was all worth it. To them I was a princess and the crest around my neck proved it.

Jacob walked forward towards me, smiling in the way I loved the most, his eyes sparkling as he reached out his hand. Great yet another well planted distraction however with my new understanding and feelings, I couldn't complain.

"My I have this dance, my Isabella?"

I took his hand as he glided me out into the middle of the room; holding my waist and hand in the perfect position. I guess I wasn't the only one growing up in the life of ultimate perfect, not just for us but what is expected of us.

"Isabella, you look utterly beautiful."

"Addie looked better, as always."

"No, Isabella, never has she ever held a candle to you and tonight you are the most beautifully stunning young woman here by far."

"Jacob, please don't just stay it to flatter me."

He brought his face closer to look me in the eyes, his brown irises almost on fire.

"Isabella, you are not of this world. You belong with the stars, though you beauty will easily out shine them. The goddess cannot even begin to rival you." His lips brushed across my fore head before he kissed it; not missing a single step in the dance.

"Thank you Jacob." The song was coming to an end and the passion between us was growing and if I didn't leave now I might be doing something on the floor my father wouldn't appreciate. "Jacob I think I need to go and cheer up my friends, they seem a little morose."

"Ofcorse, my Isabella, as long as I can have the last dance with you."

"Seriously, 'save the last dance for me'?"

"Hey, it worked for Buble."

Shaking my head I went to my friends who seemed worried, just like they were at the river.

"Guys, what's wrong? You look morose and you know sad faces equal sad wrinkles."

"I guess it is just the prospect of a new beginning." Romeo stated for the group.

"Well guys, we are about to start one of the best years of our lives, we will do it together like we have done it for the last eleven years, we have two years left and then we are done. Please don't worry, there is nothing you need to fret about." They all nodded and seemed to cheer up but nothing could change the atmosphere. I walked away not wanting to catch their negative moods.

I grabbed the closed liquor I could find and skulled it down. I wasn't a heavy drinker and never have I been drunk but tonight I needed something to try and keep me grounded. Especially with the dancing that was starting up and let's just say I could dance but I hated it.

I waltzed with Romeo and quickly gave him back to Juliet. Tangoed with Stephan until I was dizzy, Marco insisted on cha cha though he couldn't keep the beat, Ambrose ofcorse did the foxtrot I gave in this time, Umberto was rumbaing away so much so my feet hurt. I was ready to call it quits and it was only midnight. My eyes wandered over the crowds, father was there chatting to a group of men I had never seen. Two leaders, slightly overweight, pale skin with dark as night hair. They had to be Romanian, I watched them as they seemed to talk strategy, I knew one day that would be me. My father's eyes at my thoughts came to me and his smile was so kind and loving I wanted to go and embrace him. But before I could my father pointed over to my left.

The crowd was seemingly splitting as Jacob came towards me with a bunch of absolutely beautiful red roses. The music suddenly became silent and all I could hear was my heart beat. Jacob came to where I stood, "My beautiful Isabella, these roses cannot even compare to your beauty. I also believe it is my turn to dance with you again."

Leaving the roses on the closest table Jacob led me out to the gazebo outside our mansion. The lighting was perfect, with candle in every corner. The music was softer and slower as Jacob glided me to the centre. His hands slipped perfectly around my waist as mine reached around his neck. Every part of us fitted perfectly, it was as if all our lives we were preparing for this moment.

I had always had feelings for Jacob, I just wouldn't ever admit to them, but dancing with him, they all bubbled to the surface. Looking into his eyes I could see I wasn't the only one in the moment. "Isabella, you are simply divine."  
I couldn't help myself, "I know, my dancing skills are from the Gods."  
"You are so cheeky aren't you,"  
"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't."  
"That is very true." Jacobs heat rate quickened as a small bead of sweat formed on his forehead. He took in the deepest breath and I could tell he wanted to say something. "Jacob, spit it out."  
"Isabella, I don't know where to start, it is so hard for me to say what I truly feel. We have been together since we were kids, we would make sand castles and, now, well look at us. And all along I have wanted to just," I silenced him as I brought my lips ever so close to his.

"Jacob you were never great with words, shut up and show me."

Ever so slowly Jacobs lips brushed over mine and a shiver was sent down my spine. His hands traced up my sides as one cupped my cheek as even slower than before he pressed his lips onto mine. Immediately I responded, meeting him with the same pressure. I had kissed boys before, come on, I was me, but this was different. This kiss was 17 years of pent up emotion. Jacobs intensity heightened as his lips opened and his tongue traced my lower lips begging for entrance. I gladly accepted as he deepened the kiss. My hands went from his neck to his hair as Jacobs other hand brought me closer to him. In that moment nothing in the world mattered more then him and me. It was as if every dream was coming true at once. I had always loved Jacob and now, I really knew. This was what I had been waiting for, for so long, and so had Jacob. It was the perfect moment frozen in time.

But then that moment ended.

**SMASH**

The sound of shattering glass caused me to break the kiss as my eyes tracked the source of the sound. Before I could locate the exact cause a cacophony of gun shots were released. Jacob had me to the ground before I could react, he held himself over me protecting me. "What's going on?" I asked not understanding the reason behind the gun fire strike that machine gun fire. It was supposed to be a neutral party; the old mafia laws dictated no one could dare attack a neutral party. Plus father hadn't warned me about any looming attacks. He always told me if there had been any threats. Before he could answer my father was at the door to the ballroom shouting at Jacob. "FLY PHOENIX OUT!" He then ran off, guns in hand.

Jacob had me in his arms in another blink of my eyes and was running me towards the doors of the carnage. "Jacob what are you doing?" I screamed as we entered through the doors. Bullets were flying everywhere, every glass had been shattered and ash was falling around the room as the curtains went up in smoke. I honestly felt like I was running in slow motion or through dense clear goo. Everyone had guns out and was firing wayward bullets wherever they could. I gripped onto Jacob for dear life. I searched the room for my friends, I found all of them firing guns around the doors to the great corridor. Jacob in a flat out sprint headed straight for them. I was expecting to stop and fight. I had finally got in tune with what was going on and the adreline was pumping. Some rival gang had invaded and now we had to defend our territory. But just as I was waiting to stop the doors opened and we went through.

"Jacob what are we doing?" I screamed as I tried to get loose of his hold.

"I am getting you out of here."

"No! I need to be in there fighting."

"NO! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" I started hitting Jacob as he held me closer to him as he ran straight for the plan hanger. I didn't care where he was taking me. I was a Cigno, my place was beside my father. I grabbed the gun out from the back of his pants and flipped out of his hands.

Without even thinking I ran back into the gun fire, I needed to find my father. I had lost one parents and I wasn't going to become an orphan, not if I could help it. Although my father trained me to be a princess he also trained me to fight, to shoot and to defend. I heard the bullet as it cut through the air aiming towards me. I would like to say I was good enough to do a matrix like move however I picked up my speed – which mind you was hard in a ball gown – as the vase behind me shattered. As I entered the largest room in our house I could see the blood running on the floor and the air was thick with gun fire.

Father was right in the fray two machine guns firing at any enemy. The two Romanian's were at his side, the allegiance was obvious, this enemy must be after them. I stopped in a small crook between pylons and ripped the bottom of my dress off so it was mid thigh and threw off my high heels. Running to my father I felt my feet ripping on the broken glass but it didn't matter. Hearing more machine gun fire I felt to the floor tumbling and rolling until I was out of the line of fire. I pushed past a member of staff who shouted as I went by. "Isabella get out of here." I waved my hand dismissing him as I got to my fathers side.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE." Father held my shoulder down as I ducked. His machine gun fired over my head. I came back up.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? I AM HELPING YOU!" I shot the gun beside his face taking out the man just about to shoot my father. "Good shot!" Both of the Romanians said aswell as my father. "Thank you." I responded.

"GET TO THE PLANE!" Another round shot out of my fathers gun as the Romanians shielded us.

"NO!" I responded as I shot the guy coming towards the Romanians.

"IT'S THE DAMN VOLTURI ISABELLA!" Dad grabbed a grenade and took the pin out with his teeth.

"WHAT!" I felt Jacob's hands circle around my waist. To think just before he was doing it in such a loving way. Now he held me so tightly to his body I could hardly move.

"JACOB GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW! AND DO NOT LET HER GO!" The Romanians and father covered Jacob and I.

"DAD, NO!" I responded getting my arm free to shoot a slow Volturi guard.

"I LOVE YOU ISABELLA!" My father shouted as he ran off flanked by the Romanians shooting at the villains around us.

"I LOVE YOU TO!" I shouted as Jacob started hauling me away. I still had his gun in my hands so I fired at every person who I knew was an enemy. I say Jane through the curtains with a sniper rifle in her hands.

"JACOB DUCK!" I screamed as I heard that one perfectly placed shot fly through the air right towards my temple. Jacob moved just in time to miss me but the bullet went straight into his arm. He cried out in pain but kept on running.

"Jacob let me go." He ignored me as he kept on running picking up the pace as the doors behind us opened.

"Jacob, I can run for myself!"

"Bring the Phoenix back here!" Some man shouted with malice in a think Sicilian accent. Gun shots started to ring out, Jacob took the first turn pushing us back into the foyer towards the hanger. His footsteps echoed as he ran down the soulless corridor, constantly peering over his shoulder as his eyes darted from shadow to shadow. The beating of his heart boomed like an automatic rifle meeting his every move. My body almost join his own, I felt the blood dripping down his arm onto my dress. His breath caught as a movement triggered his eyes towards the window, outside branches swayed in the billowing wind drawing his attention away for a moment. A drop of his own sweat fell to the floor, the sound although a whisper boomed in the silence. My ears were ringing as around ten men appeared at the end of the corridor.

"JACOB!" He pushed harder making himself speed up to just get to the hanger. I fought against him again to let me go, I needed to help him, there were just too many.

"Jacob I don't need defending or protecting, LET ME GO! Right now you need the help!"

"ISABELLA, NO! SO SHUT UP!" His tone was final and harsh.

Jacob got us to the hanger and loaded me onto an already waiting plane, literally dropping me to the floor. "GO!" He yelled at the pilot as he stood outside with a gun firing at the pursuers. Before I could get myself off the floor the plane was moving far too fast down the runway. Jacob slammed the door shut as the wheels left the ground and took us into the air.

Jacob fell to the floor beside me absolutely exhausted. I didn't care in that moment, I wanted answers!

"Jacob what the hell is going on! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LET ME STAY AND HELP MY _FATHER_" I shouted at him with all the breath I had left.

"There was a threat over your life. I am taking you somewhere safe."

"What, that is it?"

"That's it? That's it? Your father received the same threat that was sent to him the week of your mother's death. He isn't taking any chances so he instructed me to take you away."

"When?"

"What?"

"JACOB WHEN DID HE GIVE YOU THE ORDER."

"The other day."

"What other day?"

"The day he took off your grounding."

"You knew this whole time?"

"Isabella, everybody knew, well your friends atleast."

My blood boiled. I don't care who put a threat on my life, it was my life! I knew how to defend myself! Sure I played the innocent and naive girl most of the time but come on no guy wants a girl with brains or the ability to shoot a gun better than him. And to tell all my friends I was going to be taken away but to not tell me wasn't on. It was MY life and I deserved the right to decide who would know what! But most importantly Jacob took a running jump over the line that you didn't cross in taking me away from my father.

"How could you!" I screamed at him. "How could you."

"It's my job."

"Is that all I am to you? A job?"

"No ofcorse not, but getting you out is."

"Bullshit, let me guess it became your official job to watch over me as a guard right?"

"Yes,"

"So everything has been a lie."

"Not everything."

"What about tonight? How much of that was a lie?"

"Isabella none of it." Jacobs finger twitched slightly, it was his lie marker.

"You are the biggest liar! The kiss was the lie wasn't it. You lured me to get me out of there didn't you. That is why father sent you over wasn't it!"

"No ofcorse not."

I didn't care what he had to say, it all fell into place, everything the party the release from my punishment, the crest, the dress, Jacob, it was all apart of this big scheme to get me out of Italy. My mother had made me swear I would never leave Italy and especially never leave my father. I didn't have a choice I was being forced away and I never would be forced to do anything!

"I trusted you and thought you were my friend but look at what you have done! You betrayed me! You lied to me! I can't believe that I ever trusted you! YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME! You have lied, deceived, hurt and crushed me! I can never trust you again. YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE TO TELL ME! But you didn't. NO YOU JUST CHOSE TO TELL YOUR LIES IN SILENCE! You can't control me, you can't force me to do anything! I AM MY OWN PERSON AND DON'T YOU EVER THINK FOR ONE SECOND I WILL DENOUCE MYSELF SO THAT YOU CAN GET YOUR WAY! I am a PRINCESS and it is MY decision what I do with MY LIFE! You have no power over me, you cannot force anything upon me! AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR TAKING ME AWAY FROM MY FATHER!"

"Do you think I want this?" Jacob shouted back. "Maybe I wanted my own life where I could choose what I wanted to do and who I wanted to be with freely? But no I have been stuck with you!" As soon as Jacob said the words I could see he regretted them but that doesn't matter, he had already said them. I pushed myself off the floor.

Tears streamed down my face, out of everything, even though Jacob had hurt me and was taking me away, I atleast had him. But even that was a lie, I don't even know what the truth is anymore.

I moved to the back of the plane and sat in the corner with my knees to my chest. My eyes searched the sky trying to stop the tears from flowing. Jacob came over but I didn't acknowledge his prescience so he moved to the front of the plane leaving me to my silence. My dress was destroyed and my make-up ruined, but I didn't care in that moment everything fell into place.

My life was a well created lie. Jacob admitted he wasn't around because he wanted to be but because he had to. How many of my friends were real, how much of my life was real?

I felt so cold and so alone.

And I hated it.

Never would I let this happen to me ever again. Wherever I was going, whatever I was supposed to do. No longer would I ever play that little innocent girl! Naiveté was a flaw I would not poses and not a single person would ever, ever cross me.

Every bit of pain that I was feeling, every ounce of loss I slowly turned it into anger. Jacob would pay, but more importantly the people that forced my father to lie to me. They will curse the day they ever crossed Isabella Cigno.

I pushed myself off the chair and went into the private room designated for myself. Stripping off the ruined dress I found my black skinny jeans, white singlet top and leather jacket. Not forgetting my black ankle heels. Ripping my hair out of the stupid curls, I brushed it straight and washed my face. Looking in the mirror I didn't see the Isabella I was used to, I saw the girl I kept hidden from the world. I saw Bella that girl who wouldn't take shit from no one. The girl who would do whatever the hell she wanted whenever the hell she wanted. And not even Jacob will be strong enough to stop me now.

Stepping out I made a straight path to Jacob. He turned and immediately his jaw dropped. Sure he had seen me fight and fire a gun but there was alot I also kept from him and this was one of them. "What happened?" Jacob almost stuttered.

"Where the hell are we going?" I commanded.

"What's going on?" He tried again.

"Where are we going?" I wasn't listening to his shit.

He detected the finality in my tone. He threw up his hands. "Forks!"

"SAY WHAT?"

A/N: Finally she is out of Italy! Get ready for Edward.

PLEASE REVIEW –** THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I WILL UPDATE PROMISE**!


	5. Just a little Rain

**Who Am I Living For?**

**A/N: **Number one: I really don't like writing author's note because when I read I just want to get into the story not read dribble about how the author is going or what's been happening or a specific playlist I should listen to. BUT I am going to write on because I have been AWOL and I think you deserve an explanation. Sooo I have been getting quite a few emails of people asking me (very nicely I must say) to continue this story. (No I didn't have intentions to not finish it; I just have been really busy.) Unfortunately I have been totally snowed under with university (trust me law is not a walk in the park) and on top of that I have been working and family dramas are once again erupting more frequently then a soap opera. However seeing that Uni is being kind for once I don't have a lot on my plate (well not as much as usual) so I can continue this story somewhat. Thank you to all the people who have read this and reviewed! Also just pointing out the more encouragement I get the more I want to write, plus it tells me people are actually reading. Thus endith the worlds most boring author's note. On with the story!

**SM owns twilight and all it's characters but I this story idea is original and all the character profiles are mine. (okay so I lied at little above, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!)**

**Previously:**  
"Where are we going?" I wasn't listening to his shit.

He detected the finality in my tone. He threw up his hands. "Forks!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

~** Bella** POV ~

I had never heard of this place called Forks, but the unoriginality of the name meant one thing, it was in America. Plus I could tell that is was going to be bloody horrible as if I changed one letter it spelled fucks… _oh great!_  
I went back to my seat in the plane leaving Jacob where he was, still dumb struck by my transformation, I assume. The clouds were drawn in close and I couldn't see a thing but I didn't really want to see anything. I pulled out my phone looking through all my old pictures of my friends and family. I could hear Jacob walking towards me. "BB, I need that phone."  
"You don't have the right to call me by my nickname." I shot back not moving my eyes from my screen. Yeah I was being rude, which wasn't like me, but in current circumstances I think I get a little reprieve from my normal standards.  
"Fine, Bella, can I have the phone."  
"It is Isabella to you and no you may not." He didn't respond again except taking the phone off me and taking the battery out.  
"Give that back to me." I warned, staring him down as I flung myself out of my seat.  
"It's too dangerous, we go into signal for a moment and they have caught you."  
"I don't care, let them, it will give me a chance to kick their assess and get my father back." I answered stepping up to him. It was moments like these I wished I was taller, I was quite literally standing under Jacobs chin.  
"They will kill you." He retorted gripping my shoulders and meeting my eyes.  
"I'd like to see them try." My tone could only be described as flippant.  
"Stop the heroics Isabella you are in danger and last time I checked we are heading to America so there is nothing you can do except shut up and deal with it."  
"Leave me alone, you can't keep me anywhere." I smacked Jacobs hands off me and turned around to get away.  
"You bet the hell I can." He grabbed my hand whipping me around.

That was it! I used all of my build up anger and tackled Jacob to the ground. I thrust my right fist into his face as my left went to his throat. After my fist connected with his face he took me by surprise and rolled over. He had me pinned by my hips and all I could do was try to hit him. He grabbed both of my hands and held them above my head. If I still trusted Jacob or even felt anything towards him I would find this position very enticing but right not I wanted to hurt him.

"Jacob get off me." My words were somewhat muffled as I could hardly breathe and I spoke though my teeth.  
"No."

I thrashed around trying to wiggle my way out but his hands kept me in the same position. He had me completely stuck. _Fuck him! _Let's not mention where his hips currently were either.

"Isabella, don't even try, I know your moves better than anyone else and there is now way you are getting out of this unless I choose to let you go."  
"Let me go." I seethed  
"Not until you listen."  
"I would prefer to slowly chew my arm off." I attempted to wiggle my way out again.  
"Fine have it your way, happy chewing because I am not moving."  
"You are fucking relentless." I spat at him  
"And you are a pain in the ass when you get stubborn like this."  
"Jump off the plane." I replied flippantly secretly hoping he would.  
"I would but I have been made to take care of you, so you know what, listen!"  
"Make me." I had run out of come backs.  
"I am, we are landing in Seattle in 40 minutes and you will have no contact with any person back in Italy, especially your father. You name is becoming Bella Swan, no more Izzy or BB or Isabella, got it, just Bella. You will be living with me out of town; I am your mother's brother and your legal guardian. Your parents died in a car accident three months ago in Flint Michigan where you grew up. You are now a junior at Forks high school and no one; no one is to know who you truly are. Got it?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Your young cool Uncle Jake who is taking a job as a mechanic in town."  
"Last name?"  
"Black."  
"Oh that's original, Jacob Noir is now Jake black the complete translation in French. Plus let's not mention Cigno is swan in Italian, don't you think they will cotton on genius?"  
"Hiding our names in plain sight will probably keep them more concealed then changing them completely."  
"Fine, now get off me." Jacob slowly got off me and offered me his hand. I slapped it away and jumped off the ground using my martial art skills.  
"On other thing Bella, you need to lie low."  
"Like hell I will." I replied heading to the back of the plane and sitting down again.

40 Minutes Later ** -**

As I got off the plane in Seattle I was bombarded with grey clouds suggesting more rain the what I could handle. _I hate this type of whether. _I picked up the bag of possessions I was given and walked through the doors to the small light plane airport; Jacob was infront of me heading towards the bus desk. Although I was completely Italian my father had insisted I learn the British, Australian and American accents so in case I ever had to blend in anywhere I had the ability. Not to mention I spoke fluent French, Spanish, Swedish and Russian; Jacob unfortunately also had the same training. He spoke in a clear American accent as he got us two tickets heading north.

Cringing I went up the stairs on the bus, public transport was something I don't do. I was Italian Mafia for christ's sake I could have _any_ car I wanted. I took the seats at the back ensuring my bag was next to me.

"Darling niece, do you think you could move your bag?" Jacob asked trying not to cause a scene.  
"Fuck off." I didn't care, I wasn't going to give him a scene, I'd give him a full Broadway musical. Huffing he sat in front of me.  
"You need to change. The black leather is too assuming."  
"I like it." I replied sticking my nose in the air.  
"Well we aren't going into combat. You will see some more appropriate clothing in the bag I have given you."  
"What if," Jacob cut me off.  
"Cut the fucking crap Bella, I don't like this and if you don't behave appropriately I will not hesitate to duct tape you to a chair when we get to our new home and keep you there until the threat is gone."  
"Fine." I sat back in my seat and opened the bag beside me. The clothes were simple and plain. Jeans and long sleeve tops in greens and purples. My heels were to be replaced with converse shoes and my gold bracelets would become a silver wrap arounds and a beaded one with saints I believe. "I need a restroom."  
"Next stop we are getting off at a gas station, so you will have the ability to change there. Also you need to work on your accent."  
"Shut up." I replied in the perfect American accent. I already hated it.

We sat in silence until we got to our stop, where I changed the only thing I kept on was my family crest. "Alright where to next dear old uncle Jake?" I asked coming out of the restroom.  
"Follow me." I led me around to an old man with a burnt orange truck with a for sale sign.  
"You have got to be kidding."  
"Keep your mouth shut." He whispered as he stepped close to the grey haired man. "How much for the car?"  
"$2500, sunny Jim." _Sunny Jim?! _I couldn't believe it we were handing money to a hick!  
"We'll take it sir." As Jacob handed him the cash out of his pocket, the old man's lighting up as he took the money and handed Jacob the keys. He smiled and only had around six teeth. I had to swallow back bile.  
"She's a good car but can only go to 50miles an hour and double punch the clutch won't you sunny Jim."  
"Double punch the clutch?" I asked in protest. "50 miles an hour?" I could not be seen in a hunk of junk like this. Jacob's eyes shot me daggers as the old man looked at me with reproach. Sure I was being a stuck up bitch but I was used to new cars that had atleast 505 horse power!  
"Yes sir." Jacob replied as he pushed me behind him. With that the old man walked off counting every penny he just got. Jacob opened the door and ushered me in taking my bag and throwing it in the back along with his. I slammed the door making known my protests.

"Brighten up sunshine, by the way I hope you like your new car."  
"My new what? How can you call this hunk of junk a car? Also what sunshine, haven't you seen this place! There is no sign of the sun. The ice age is coming or didn't you know?"  
"Stop being dramatic. I bought you this car as I have a car at our new place. I thought you might like one instead of me driving you everywhere."  
"So I am going from a Porsche to this?" I replied incredulously.  
"Welcome to normal life sweet heart get used to it."  
"Plus what part of me constitutes as normal? I was born unique and I will stay unique. So like hell I will. I want a black corvette Z6."  
"Yeah and I want you to shut up but hey we don't always get what we want. Plus darling Bella you have to be normal from now on so everything about you is now normal." I wanted to throw it back at him. To argue tooth and nail with everything he said. He had no right to treat me so appallingly and he was the reason for the moment I wasn't back in Italy fighting. Even being captured would be better then this place. "Oh God, miracles do happen." Jake stated as he joined the steady flow of cars on the highway.  
"Don't count your blessings yet." I replied as I grabbed around and found an iPod tucked in my bag.

My eyes went to the window hoping to see anything but Jacob. The walls of green around us only proved to me that we were moving far too quickly out of society. Without much warning the sky opened up and began to rain like I had never seen before. I liked the sunshine; in fact I gravitated towards it. But I hadn't seen the sun since Italy and I had a feeling I wouldn't see it for a long time. I reached into my pocket from my iPhone to look up forks on lonely planet but my fingers found nothing. Damn why don't I have a phone when I need one.  
"Do I atleast get a new phone here?" I asked Jake hoping the answer was yes. But on the slight chance it was no I was already formulating my arguments.  
"Yes you do, but not until we get to town."  
"Great, now how am I supposed to scope out this area."  
"Like most people, wait until we get there to scope out the place."  
"I am not most people."  
"Geez Bella, we don't have the same life we had in Italy. When is that going to get into your head? There is not mixed martial arts fighting, no fast cars, no trips to the beach, no balls or parties, no five star hotels or restaurants and your schooling will be public so no uniforms or fencing to speak of. You clothing options will be from stores not specifically made and tailored for you. You are not the daughter of a mafia boss but instead a girl who lost both parents and lives with her uncle."  
"So in other words you want me to be a weak and socially awkward shy girl who let's everyone walk over her and feel pity for her because she is so struck down with grief?"  
"Yeah pretty much."  
"Well that isn't going to work is it?" I replied honestly and indignantly  
"You better make it work."  
"Look Jacob, you have grown up with me, you know I can't do that."  
"You are going to have to!" Jacob shouted back wanting to finish the conversation. I knew he wanted to end this, I was raising hell, but come on who wouldn't? How was I going to approach this? I wasn't going to live in the shadow of the clouds I wasn't that type of person. I wasn't going to be shy or quiet, I wasn't going to fade into the background. I had seen girls do it before and again, life was too short. Like the light bulb that I saw in cartoons as a kid, one appeared above my head.  
"How about a compromise?" I asked probably hoping for far too much.  
"Why should I compromise with you if you won't with me?"  
"Because you haven't heard my proposal yet."  
"Well I am all ears." Jacob was being bloody sarcastic.  
"I will drop the car and most likely house issue. I will let the rain and party issues go. But I want to be my own person. Fine I won't cause a scene or voluntarily become the constant centre of attention though mind you I doubt that will be possible no matter how I act in a place like forks. I'll be the bloody new toy. But I will not put myself out there and I will blend in, in my own way. I will not be walked over, pitied or made fun of. Can you deal with that?"  
"I will think about it."  
"Jacob what is there to think about? You won't hear me going on about all the bloody geographically wrong elements of this place or the economic wrongs I am being forced to suffer with. I am not going to be putting myself out there or be stupid with keeping our secret. The only thing I am asking for is to be myself. I swear I am not going to start auditioning for the cheer squad or flipping people to their back when they touch me. But I still want to keep elements of who I am or I am going to go insane."  
"I thought you already were insane?"  
"Jacob!" I shouted hitting him with my fist.  
"I can see your point." He chuckled.  
I cut Jacob off. "Don't say and I will take it under consideration. Just say yes."  
"Okay, for now. As soon as you start misbehaving or causing unwarranted attention I will whoop your ass and rip you a new one got it?"  
"Eye eye captain."  
"That's more like it."  
"Go screw yourself."  
"And that's the Bella I know."

I replaced my iPod as Jacob went to turn on the ancient thing that resembled a radio on. Songs passed through my ears as my mind churned everything I knew and needed to know. The things I needed to know terrified me and sadly outweighed the things I did know. I longed to contact my father, to hear his voice and to know he is okay. But looking at the watch on my wrist I know most likely he was either in gun battle or planning it. The Volturi had overstepped a mark; they crossed a line that was drawn in blood. What they were doing was unnerving me, would they be fighting my father, sending out trackers to find me or they were out simply on a slaughter path. I wonder what my friends were doing, last I saw they all had guns in their hands, their way to skilled hands for a matter of fact. "Jacob, how many of them are trained?"  
"How many of who?"  
"My friends." I answered like it was the most obvious thing one the Earth, which apparently to every one but me it was.  
"Bella, that isn't a question you want me to answer."  
"I don't want it to be unanswered either."  
"Can you compromise?"  
"Maybe."  
"Let's just say, every one of your friends had a reason to be there."  
"Great, so is any of my life not a lie?" I asked, however I wish I didn't know.  
"Bella, they were your true friends. Just like me, everything we, they, feel and share is real."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I honestly asked.  
"Because with what happened with your mother and the threats on your life, your father wanted you safe,_ but_ also leading a normal life."  
"What about Jane?"  
"She was simply a friend, just like her father was to yours."  
"Until my mother got involved right?"  
"Your mother was always the only point of conflict between Aro and Carlo. Aro dated your mother first actually, but when she met Carlo she fell for him. Aro never forgave either of them, but kept up the friendship so that one-day revenge could happen. I suppose thinking about it that way Jane was probably in on it from the beginning."  
"Which is why you never got along with her?"  
"Probably."  
"Why did you stop me from attacking her? Apart from my own anger and self control issues."  
"Because last month her father gave her the same gun he killed your mother with so that she may kill you with the same. As soon as you would have connected your fist to her face I would have lost you."  
"Jake you lost me anyway." I reminded him while at the same time reminding myself. He at the end of the day lied to me my entire life and betrayed me. But at the core of me I knew that I couldn't hate him but at the same time I don't think I can trust him right now.  
"Not entirely."  
"No you lost my trust. You know I don't give it out easily."  
"I'll work for it."  
"Yeah well, you're going to have to work hard. How long until we are there?"  
"Well I thought we could stop in Port Angela's for food and then it's one hour from there."  
"How long until Port Angela's?"  
"Well it's about 30 until the first ferry. Then an hour to the next and then an hour and a half from there."  
"Great."

I sat back in the seat putting my iPod in again hoping that by some miracle I could fall asleep. Thankfully, as Jacob said, miracles do happen. My eyes opened as the truck took a large leap into a pothole. "Jesus." I almost shouted out of shock as my head nearly hit the dash.  
"Sorry, the road isn't so nice heading into Port Angela's."  
"You can say that again."  
"Sorry, the road."  
"Jake, I didn't mean literally." I shook my head as I took in the surrounding forests. I swear I was drowning in trees; I could barely make out the clouds above us. A sign flew by the only words I caught were population 957. Great such a _big _town, no-one would know I was new or anything. It also dawned on me the speed at which we were travelling. Looking at the speedo I saw we were clearly doing 60 miles. "Jacob, how fast are you going?"  
"When we were on the ferry I tuned her up, could easily go up to 70 maybe even more. You slept through it. Probably a good thing seeing you get sea sick."  
"How?"  
"I did mechanics on the side, hence the reason I am taking up a mechanics job."  
"You're bloody Mr talented aren't you."  
"On my good days, you see I don't like to brag." Jacob began monologuing.  
"Shut up." My immediate response came without even thinking.

Slowly the trees seemed to break and somehow between the green there was a small little town. Being from Siena I was used to small towns, village markets and home gardens but this place was like a concrete version of the small villages. As twilight approached, lights were illuminating the shop windows. The clothes that adorned the models looked cheap and casual. The movies showing I had seen months ago and the cafes looked down right shabby. There were only two things which caught my eye, the old classic book store and Constantine's Italian Restaurant. My stomach also noticed the restaurant. "Jacob, andiamo a prendere spaghetti?" - Jacob, let's go get spaghetti.  
"No more Italian, you make it sound to natural, people will pick up on it."  
"Fine, pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît obtenir de la nourriture italienne?" - Fine, can we please get Italian food?  
"Bella, if you can't speak Italian, what makes you think you can speak French?"  
"So there is no way we can privately communicate? What if there is an emergency?"  
"Point taken, however is now an emergency?"  
"No, but."  
"No buts, English only for non emergency events."  
"We definitely aren't in Italy anymore Toto."  
"Funny, shall we dine in or take it to our new home?"  
"I want to put off the welcome home wagon for as long as possible so we are eating in that's for sure."

Jacob parked in a small lot where unfortunately the rolling disaster fitted in. Stepping out my foot went straight into a puddle, "You have got to be kidding me." Ofcorse I bloody had to say that. Without warning the sky opened up and began to pour out perfectly placed missiles of water. Jacob came around and grabbed me, guiding me up to the veranda of the restaurant, knowing I was holding in a scream. "This is ridiculous!" I _almost _screamed.  
"Oh come on Bella, it's only a little rain."  
"It's. Just. A. Little. Rain?" I asked in complete disbelief.  
"Come on let's get some food."

Walking into the restaurant I realised Jake did have a point about my clothes, my previous outfit would have stuck out like a sore thumb. Jacob went to the desk and started chatting up the attendant who was 90% plastic and 10% dipshit. I shouldered Jake out of the way. "Table for two in the back." I said cutting their conversation.  
"It's okay she's with me." I visibly saw her face drop to the floor.  
"Don't worry sweet heart you can have him, he's my uncle." I replied her face turning pink. She grabbed two menus and showed us to thankfully a quiet section.

Sitting down she gracefully gave Jake his menu making sure to 'accidently' touch his hand, she however threw mine at me. I couldn't help my small "humpf" as my eyes rose. "It's this place just welcoming?"  
"Oh give her a break Bella. She was just trying to be nice and you did shut her down."  
"Definitely cause you want her in your bed tonight." Jacob's ears turned pink as he dropped the topic to scan the dishes on order. The menu was supposed to have the dishes spelt in Italian but for the love of god they really couldn't have done a worse job. "Hey Jacob wanna spaghetti prapedeli from Florence?" I asked in the most serious voice I could manage.  
"No spag bowl from Rome." Jake chuckled. "Though I think I shall have some red from Tuscany."  
"Me too, that wouldn't go astray."  
"Nice try jail bait, you aren't 21."  
"Just my luck." As the words left my lips another family was brought into the back section of the restaurant.

The obvious father led the group with his wife in tow. He didn't look American, he looked British, his hair was a light blonde which matched his skin tone, his eyes were pale blue and his face angular. His wife was a striking beauty, her hair was auburn with caramel eyes and the most well proportioned face. Behind them came the brood of children, well I don't think children was the right assessment. A big guy who looked like he could take on Jake came in holding the hand of a girl who was no doubt the father's daughter; she was drop dead beautiful, I could imagine her modelling from Valentino. Next was a lankier male with a mop of blonde hair entered, he looked so comfortable and at ease it made me jealous. He was once again a perfect match as the father's child. Beside him was a girl who was so self assured it was tangible; I swear she replicated a bloody pixie. Another thing I noticed is that all of them weren't in clothing like the rest of us. Every item was from the new designer lines I saw in Milano. They all sat down, smiles on the faces as they began to turn our quiet space into a more louder area.

"Ofcorse our peace and quiet couldn't last." I stated wanting to bait and test the waters.  
"Be nice those kids are probably at your school." Jacob replied knowing my intentions.  
"Brilliant." I replied looking at my rain drenched hair and clothes. "I am going to make the best first impression aren't I?"  
"Don't worry about it." Jacob answered leaning back in his chair looking bloody pleased with himself.  
"Plus how come they get to wear designers and I am stuck in what?" I couldn't bait them so I would bait him.  
"H and M."  
"What the hell is H and M?"  
"I dunno I am a guy."  
"Whatever, why can't I get some normal clothes sent over?"  
"Because what they are wearing isn't normal. Look they are probably just showing off and people around here probably don't care if the clothes are from Milan or the local store."  
"Well I do."  
"Yeah cause you aren't from around here."

Huffing and letting it drop I went back to the menu as the waitress came back over. "What can I do for you?" She asked her voice dropping into what she thought was a sexy tone.  
"Don't you mean what can you get us?" I asked incredulously.  
"Oh yeah," she replied to me. "So what can I get for you?" she asked Jake again.  
"Just some spag bowl and house red, thank you."  
"And I'll have a doctor peppers and the ravioli du fungi."  
"What's that?"  
"The mushroom pockets. Where can I freshen up?" I asked wanting to see how monstrous I looked. Her eyes assessed me and she seemed to think the same. "Out to the foyer and around the corridor to your right."  
"Thanks." I replied getting up and out of the booth we were in.

The waitress decided to stay with Jake for a little longer as I walked to where she pointed. Looking back at Jake I saw him pull his shit eating grin. I continued to walk shaking my head without looking where I was going. Murphy's law dictated that this ofcorse was the time I walked into a wall. "Ah Fuck." I said as a knee jerk reaction rubbing my head. Looking down instead of seeing a skirting board of a wall I saw two feet. Looking up I was met with two deep green eyes. I annoyed me that he had smashed straight into me. Why couldn't he move. "Did you have to stand there?"  
"Excuse me?" His voice was a deep baritone; it was like the perfect harmony to any song. I didn't know whether to swoon or fight, ofcorse being me I chose the latter.  
"Well you were obviously walking looking where you were going so why didn't you move?" I replied as if it was the most obvious thing.  
"So it's my fault you weren't looking where you were going?" He replied somewhat shocked. I looked him up and down, his hair was a copper colour that looked like he had just had a romp in bed with a porn star. His body wasn't lanky but definitely not a gym tycoon. I could probably take him. I wonder if he had any formal training, he looked like someone who could do martial arts.  
"Exactly." I replied my head still slightly spinning.  
"So it's also my fault I now have a wet patch on my new shirt." So he was gay?  
"For the love of god it's water and I still sustain you should have moved."  
"Gosh you are snappy aren't you." He answered a smile pulling up one side of his mouth as he looked me up and down. So not gay.  
"And you can judge me why?"  
"Because you're clumsily just ran into me."  
"I am not clumsy nor did I run into you. You are your designer ass were obstructing my path."  
"Last time I checked it wasn't yours."  
"It most certainly isn't yours."  
"And you know this how?"  
"Because a jerk like you wouldn't own his own thoughts let alone a restaurant."  
"You are so presumptuous."  
"Well aren't we proper. Why don't we acquiesce that the topic is moot and you need to get your annoying self out of my face."  
"No problem I don't want to spend anymore time with your attitude." Oh he went there.  
"My attitude? You are a stuck up jerk who thinks he is God's gift to all women. You want to talk about attitude?"  
"Yeah I do, it's rude and inconsiderate. You are absolutely infuriating."  
"Oh believe me you haven't seen me when I am infuriating."  
"I can't wait."  
"Trust me, you are never going to see me again."  
"If only I could be so lucky."  
"Oh believe me boy, you would be damn lucky to have someone like me in your life."  
"Keep thinking that Princess." I couldn't help my shock when those words left his lips.  
"Excuse me?" I replied my tone instantly changing, from angst to somewhat fear. Did he know, had I blown our cover already?

He came closer to me, looking me straight in the eye. His face coming so close to me that I could almost feel him breathe. I felt what I could only explain as a hummingbird heartbeat, my heart raced and static electricity filled the room. His eyes dilated and I knew I wasn't the only person feeling it. "Maybe I wouldn't hate seeing you again." He replied as he brushed past me. His skin touched mine and goose bumps came as the fine hairs on my arms rose.

I had to shake my head to actually clear my thoughts, what the hell just happened. I walked into the bathroom, forgetting my need to pee I went straight to the mirror. I didn't have a single speck of make up on but in the light my face seemed to glow. My hair had thankfully not become a frizz but instead thick ringlets and waves. Most of all my clothes were somewhat drying at atleast not completely stuck to my skin. Putting some water on my face and towel drying it off I went back to Jacob.

"So what took you so long?" He asked pointing at my Dr. Peppers which has condensed so much it was sitting in a puddle and Jacob's glass was half empty. "I met someone."  
"Oh I heard. That young man over there, his sister is complaining about the fact your ruined his new designed shirt, he just dismissed you as frustrating. Good work seems you did make an impression."  
"Oh yeah and how's miss waitress?"  
"Disappointed that you live with me so she couldn't come home with me."  
"What a pity."  
"More like blessing, she became worse when you left and she is honestly repulsive."  
"I hope she spits in your food."

As if on cue the waitress returned with our meals and left with a lingering look at Jacob, he visibly shook. Sniggering I picked up my fork and started eating, it wasn't half bad but it wasn't anything like what I could get in Italy. Letting it go I finished the meal only realising half way through how truly hungry I was. Jacob tried to make conversation between his own monstrous mouthfuls but after he almost spat on my I told him to simply shut up and eat. After being sufficiently satisfied Jacob threw enough money for our meals and a damn good tip on the table as we got up to leave. The waitress waved goodbye as we reached the doors I couldn't help but laugh. Walking into the night air I shivered as the rain picked up again. "Oh my fricken God, does it even not rain?"  
"I don't think so. Hey I am just going to use the bathroom can you keep out of trouble?"  
"I can try."

Leaving me to my thoughts I leant against the rail looking out into the rain drenched night. "Why couldn't we have moved to a place where the sun shone instead of perpetual rain." I asked the air around me.  
"Don't worry, it's only a little rain." The smoothest voice I had ever heard spoke to me. Never had I wanted to hear something so much. "It's more then just a little rain." I replied turning, I saw the man from before with the green eyes and copper hair walking off into the rain, the pixie like girl chasing after him yelling about his new shirt. The lanky blonde followed smiling to himself from under his umbrella as the whole family followed. They were all radiated an air of confidence, I now understood what I looked like in Italy and how much I wanted to get back there again.

"So kiddo, ready to go?" Jacob asked wiping his hands on his jeans.  
"What took you so long?" I asked mocking his voice. I didn't miss the number on his hand.  
"Oh you know, just man stuff."  
"Sure sure." I laughed as I walked to the orange tank.  
"You seem better."  
"Oh I think this place is going to be more fun then I originally thought."  
"Oh good god I can see those damn cogs of your brain moving, I don't want to know. Atleast the rain seems to be letting up."  
"Oh come on Jake, get a grip, it's only a little rain." I replied remembering the guy from the restaurant. I wanted to find him again, either to give him a good ass whooping or to find out what makes him tick. Nonetheless he had me somewhat hypnotised and I didn't necessarily like it but I didn't hate it either. Atleast I knew there was someone here other then Jake who I could fight with. Someone in this entire place who made my blood pump and boil in ways I definitely could get used to. I shall just have to wait and see until I will run into copper sex hair again.

**So once again sorry for the long interval between updates, I am getting ontop of it scouts honour and all that! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW IF YOU LOVE IT OR HATE IT! Plus what you think of Edward and Bella so far….**


	6. Why Do We Always Seem To Meet This Way

**Who Am I Living For?**

**Chapter Six – Why do we always seem to meet this way.**

**SM owns twilight and all it's characters but I this story idea is original and all the character profiles are mine. **

**Previously:**

At least I knew there was someone here other then Jake who I could fight with. Someone in this entire place who made my blood pump and boil in ways I definitely could get used to. I shall just have to wait and see until I will run into copper sex hair again.

**~ Edward POV ~**

Oh wonderful, another day in flipping paradise. Yeah right, you can hardly see two feet in front of you! Forks was definitely a place for the lovers of rain and the cold, I however much preferred a perfectly balanced climate in a city. But here is where father found work so here my unconventional family and I must be.

We had been residing here for about two years now and in that time I had lost all semblance of color to my skin and a true distaste to anything wet. Unfortunately it meant we also had to complete the rest of our schooling here, which I once again held with high disregard.

The town of Forks was also so small that although it had been two years our family was still considered the new shiny toys. Although it meant all the girls I could ever want and even _more so all the girls I do not want_; it all felt so fake and meaningless. I couldn't wait to move away from this hellhole; maybe travel the world, before settling down at Harvard law.

Yeah I know Harvard law, brains and money, but at the end of the day I got to fight for a living who could debate with that! But I have so much more time before I can be there. My sisters of cause choose to spend this time treating me as if I am a quasi Ken doll. But it is one way to waste some time, there is only some many times one can re-read all the novels in the library and punch your brothers in the gym. Speaking of my brothers I haven't met any two more rowdy and playful fools in all my encounters with people. They fight constantly and are insistently competing even when it came to how loud they could be within their evening ministrations. My brothers and sisters were family but not by blood, we were all the products of broken families and drugged up drunken fuck wit parents. Thankfully Carlisle and Esme had a heart bigger then most and wallets which can facilitate it.

However although my siblings and I all get along and my family does everything to make our lives perfect I just don't fit. My original family was probably the worst of them all. My mother spent most of her time either high as a kite or fucking her next best thing. My father believe it or not was worse. Being from San Francisco my "father" was part of the mob. He killed for a living and was amazing at it. He never hurt me but his complete disapproval of me and the fact I was neglected beyond repair almost hurt me more. I would have preferred death and I almost got it at ten but Carlisle found me one night in the hospital nursing another black eye and broken arm from one of mums men of the night.

He offered to take me in and my parents didn't care. I was the last to join the Cullen family, which also made me the one who had suffered the most from the shadowy past behind me. Although I knew the past was over and it was how you rose after falling that defined you shit; but still I couldn't completely forget. It made me jaded and different. They still loved and accepted me, but still, what drove me was not them but my thirst to put the people like my father and all other mobsters behind bars.

Enough of the doom and gloom I chastised myself. I truly needed to learn to control my thoughts better; the world was rushing past my window as we sped to another one of our family dinner evenings.

Seeing we are all in different classes and everyone is seemingly coming and going at all hours of the day we really don't see head or tail of everyone. So Esme being the ever-doting mother brings us all together. Our location is the Italian restaurant, it has good ravioli but beware of the Napolitano it will keep you in the bathroom for hours. Walking in to our normal seat my eyes were drawn to the corner where a girl I had never seen before resided.

Her brown mahogany hair shone with an almost red and her pale skin glowed, she was like sunshine in the night. Her lips were positively cherry red, her nose the perfect little button and her cheeks were defined but slightly rounded. Her eyes though almost stopped me, I could see into heaven in those deep brown pools. There was no way she was from around here. Sitting down my family was consumed in conversation as if we hadn't seen each other in many years.

"Ed?" Jasper spoke to me from across the table. No one heard nor noticed our interaction.  
"Mmm?" I hummed in response.  
"A penny for your thoughts."  
"Just thinking." I was purposefully being non-committal.  
"Lemme guess, about that girl?" He replied trying to catch me out.  
"And why would you say that?" And hook line and sinker I was caught.  
"Ah she's your type inside and out."  
"Yeah well a girl like her couldn't be kept in a rainy place like here so I am not holding my breath."

I grabbed my glass of water, I needed some air, I was not in the mood to talk about any girl especially when it would lead to nothing. As I stood up heading for the door and small thud pushed into me spilling my water over my shirt. "Ah, Fuck." I couldn't believe my ears; the voice of a woman swearing in her tone was positively sensual. Her eyes travelled up my shirt and to my eyes; my breath was taken away. I hadn't seen her get up from her chair but here she was standing in front of me. No distraction could stop me from being close to her now. Just what to say; I didn't even get a chance to think before I was bombarded with her accusing voice."Did you have to stand there?"  
"Excuse me?" I was completely confused, did she think I bumped into her intentionally.  
"Well you were obviously walking, looking where you were going, so why didn't you move?" She had a point, though my mind was in other places, though why wasn't she looking?  
"So it's my fault you weren't looking where you were going?"  
"Exactly."

Damn that beautiful exterior truly held such a fire and gosh she was giving me an amazing fight and no way would I turn that down.  
"So it's also my fault I now have a wet patch on my new shirt."  
"For the love of god it's water and I still sustain, you should have moved."  
"Gosh you are snappy aren't you." I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.  
"And you can judge me why?"  
"Because you're clumsily just ran into me."  
"I am not clumsy nor did I run into you. You and your designer ass were obstructing my path." She should come to Harvard Law with me, she knows her shit, I liked that. Though it only reminded me more of the fact I would never see her again so I had to make the fight last as long as possible. 

"Last time I checked it wasn't your path."  
"It most certainly isn't yours."  
"And you know this how?"  
"Because a jerk like you wouldn't own his own thoughts let alone a restaurant." Wow I didn't expect that but it was amazing, she could give my ever baiting brother a run for his money.  
"You are so presumptuous."  
"Well aren't we proper. Why don't we acquiesce that the topic is moot and you need to get your annoying self out of my face." She was not only a fire but a well spoken and intelligent creature when she wanted to be.

I could tell she would haunt my dreams for the next period of time if not eternity. But she didn't need to know that.  
"No problem I don't want to spend anymore time with your attitude."  
"My attitude? You are a stuck up jerk who thinks he is God's gift to all women. You want to talk about attitude?"  
"Yeah I do, it's rude and inconsiderate. You are absolutely infuriating."  
"Oh believe me you haven't seen me when I am infuriating."  
"I can't wait."  
"Trust me, you are never going to see me again." I hated that fact.  
"If only I could be so lucky."  
"Oh believe me boy, you would be damn lucky to have someone like me in your life."  
"Keep thinking that Princess."  
"Excuse me?" Her reply was full of fear. Her mood change was so sudden.

All the colour left her face and like a whoosh of air all her fire was taken out of her. I couldn't help but get closer to her, to look into her eyes, something had spooked her and heaven forbid it was I. I didn't realize how close I was to her until I could practically feel her heartbeat, it was just as fast as mine. Maybe she was fighting with the same motive of spending more time because she felt the crazy electricity between us too. But I had to get out of this situation; other wise I think I may just lean in a little closer and kiss her. "Maybe I wouldn't hate seeing you again." I walked past her and back to my family.

"I saw that," Jasper said as I sat down again.  
"And?"  
"And I think there is a girl in town who might just snag the infamous Ed Cullen."  
"You are so full of shit." But inside I knew he was right, but I don't think it will be I getting snagged but me attempting to gain just an ounce of her attention. But she definitely had my attention and she would keep it.

My family and I after our meals decided to continue the monotony of conversations back at our house and it was perfect timing because out on the veranda was none other then the brown eyed beauty I couldn't get off my mind. She spoke to the wind with words I thought only I could speak. "Why couldn't we have moved to a place where the sun shone instead of perpetual rain."  
"Don't worry, it's only a little rain." I replied knowing it was a complete and utter lie but still I didn't want to make her hate this place anymore but at least I knew she had moved here but the question was she living in Forks or Port Angela's but it didn't matter because there was a chance I could see her again. I walked off into the rain suddenly feeling more hope then I had before. I heard her reply, I couldn't help but smile. "It's more then just a little rain." She was right but I think sunshine just came into town.

**~ Bella POV ~**

Jacob and I arrived at what would be our new home an hour from leaving Port Angela's. To many the house would be considered medium but to me I was small, very small. The outside was panelled with bay windows and a dark roof. The whole picture was very quaint but I suppose something that would grow on me. Father had bought it about a week ago so he had it completely furnished and decked out with everything we needed.

It only reminded me more that everyone knew I would end up leaving before I ever had a clue.

Shutting the door of my "new" beast of a car I walked through the door of my new home. The inside matched the outside it was all very quaint. The sofa would sit about three and was a flower pattern, it sat in front of a big screen TV with what I assumed to be cable with the multitude of chords and different boxes, it would be Jacob's favourite place. There was another armchair, which once again had Jacob's name all over it. I walked under an arch way and into the kitchen. A fridge full of food, which I would be expected to cook, greeted me; thank god mum insisted cooking was part of my education. There was a gas stove and oven which I could easily deal with. My eyes found the small dining table which sat by a window which looked into the backyard, thankfully it was made of wood and the chairs were decent, it felt like a small touch of home.

I walked back out into the living area and down a small hall, it led to a room, which I assumed to be a study, it was complete with books and an apple desktop set up on a wooden desk that faced another window. Another door down the passage led to the garage that held Jacob's new dodge truck that I would be forever jealous of until he let me get a new car.

Continuing my exploration I headed up stairs to find one bathroom. ONE BATHROOM! I was used to one private bathroom for just me and around another six that were easily accessible. But here I had to share with Jacob and more over Jacob is a smelly, dirty and messy boy!

"Jacob I hope you like peeing outside because you will be." I shouted knowing he'll hear me.  
"Nice try, I left you two shelves and the thing in the shower." He replied coming out of his room which was further down the small hall.  
"If you leave the toilet seat up once I will cut your arm off."  
"Fine, but if you leave your shit around I'll throw it all out."  
"Whatever!" I replied flippantly knowing her wouldn't dare touch anything of mine in the bathroom even if his life depended on it. He had done it once when he was fifteen and has forever regretted the conversation we both had to have after.

Walking to the next door I opened it to find, not a room like I expected, but a bunch of shelves filled with linen and towels. Where was my room, I couldn't see any more doors. "Jacob, where the hell is my room?" I asked nervous to hear that I may have to share not only a bathroom but a room with him. "Up stairs!" He replied his head coming out of his room.  
"I am upstairs you dummy!" I replied my arms spreading out trying to show him there wasn't any more up stairs then where I was.  
"No, those stairs!" His arm shot out pointing to a small crevice in the wall I hadn't noticed. "Your father thought you would like a room like your old one. He couldn't give you a tower but he gave you the best he could." I walked towards where Jacob pointed and saw a set of stairs which lead up to another door.

Although it was quite dark I felt my way up, my arms reaching the handle with excitement and fear. Twisting the knob I couldn't believe my eyes, inside was a beautiful room. It wasn't really like what I had at home but it had the elements I loved. Bookcases which held my favourite books, a wall of music with a brilliant sound system. A bay window with a seat and heaps of pillows, looking much too inviting and perfect in my room. A beautiful comfy looking double bed sat in the centre of the far wall, it wasn't as big as my other bed but it made up for it in perceived fluffiness. A desk to the right of that held a new MacBook Pro a multitude of books and a shoulder bag, an iPhone five sitting next to it all. There was a closet that was _barely_ big enough between my door and desk but it would do. But most of all the room had the privacy I wanted and loved.

I heard Jacob before I saw him, he was being polite for once and knocked. "So what do you think?" He asked, his tone was cautious.  
"I think, thank god! Also, I have a phone now?" I asked really wanting to know.  
"Yeah well you needed some way for me to check up on you so I'll be calling constantly. More importantly though, that phone is blocked from calling any numbers in Italy and there is no way you can access anything that will link you to Italy, so don't even try." I had a feeling that would be the case but at least now I know it will be frivolous to try.  
"I guess I should have assumed as much."  
"He's going to be okay Izzy, when it's all over we can go home, but until then welcome home." He was breaking the rules of our cover, but I couldn't help enjoy hearing my old name.  
"I know,"  
"So what do you think?"  
"Well this house isn't completely horrid."  
"Yeah, yeah, secretly inside you already love it."  
"If it had a second bathroom and one less Jacob I could probably love it."  
"Ha ha thanks."  
"You wouldn't expect me to lie would you." I asked my playful tone returning to my voice.  
"Well, who knows the new Bella might just lie?"  
"New Bella? Nothing has changed, you're talking like a crazy man Jake, I've been me all the time."  
"I'm glad you have at least worked out your cover, also glad to see you haven't lost your fire."  
"Cover? What cover?"  
"Yeah okay, good night, try and get some sleep, big day tomorrow."  
"Sweet dreams Jake."

He waved as he went back down the stairs to his room. His words reminded me, tomorrow; the first day I start school. It would be a somewhat dooms day, having to join a new school, meet new people and well "fit in", something of which I was never good at. I sincerely wished he had told me to sleep in and not worry, but now I could almost bet my life I would still be awake when the sun touched the sky.

I walked a circle around my room, my fingers brushing over my new books and music. I fell onto the bay window seat, my back against one window pane so I could look out into the night sky. It amazed me that what felt like only hours ago I was looking at the exact same moon in Italy. Romantically I wondered if anyone was looking at the moon and thinking about me or even missing me but it was impossible, there was no one under the moon to think about me and Italy would be bathed in sun. I tucked my legs up to my chest and held them to me, I would never admit it out loud but I was afraid. Afraid for my father and friends but afraid for my new future which was here, for once in my life I was facing something I honestly didn't know.

**~Edwards POV ~**

Another night of reprieve before another hellish week of school, filled with hormone driven teens that couldn't think straight unless it has sexual connotations of some sort. But at the moment I was practically imitating my "class peers", I couldn't get that damn brown eyed goddess out of my thoughts. Every time she ran across my mind I'd notice something different, like the way her skin was clear and soft like porcelain, yet she smile held the worlds secrets that the devil himself would sell his soul for. Damn I'd sell my soul for her.

I padded my way up the flight of stairs to my room, the home my family and I shared was nothing close to modest, but thankfully my room was my own design. Esme had a flair for interior design and Alice my loving yet eccentric sister only encouraged but my four walls were my territory to be touched by me alone. So my walls were covered in shelves of books, music with instruments littering every other space between. Except my grand piano which sat at the corner of the windows which in my room were the size of walls.

I couldn't help but sit and let my fingers glide over the keys as my eyes drifted to the moon and my mind to that beautiful creature who's name I did not know. She was so beautiful, she deserved a name which meant as much, _Belle _in French meant beautiful but she doesn't assimilate with the French at all, she was feisty but there was something about her, something almost Italian, _Bella _would suit her just perfectly.

As I wished for her name a song became to form as my fingers continued to play. I couldn't help but wish that as I played and stared at the moon that somehow she might be looking at the moon. Maybe, someway, we could be connected. But I was being foolish, that goddess should be a million miles from here and shouldn't stop running. God I would run, but tomorrow would be another day of school. But it would be one day less until I could high tail it out of here.

But I still can't help but wish, maybe, just maybe, she might be at school tomorrow.

**~Bella's POV ~**

The sun poured through my window as the smell of bacon and eggs wafted through my room. I had surprisingly slept quite well and the idea of school maybe wasn't such a bad idea. It would give me something to do while I waited for my return ticket to Italy. My eyes drifted to the window, I couldn't believe it, it was raining yet sunny. God I hope there is a rainbow to pay for this type of shit weather. Turning my eyes back to the reality of my alarm clock I couldn't believe my eyes, 8:30am, "Shit! FUCK! Shit!"  
"Jeez what do I owe the pleasure of such fine vocabulary to this morning?" Jake asked from the door way.

"Jake, it's eight thirty!"  
"And?" He asks popping a bit of crispy bacon in his mouth from the full plate he is holding.  
"School fucking starts at eight thirty you piece of…"  
"Oi I am invoking a swear jar if this keeps up."

I didn't have time to bite back I jumped out of bed grabbing the first clothes I found and my towel grabbing a piece of bacon as I ran to the bathroom.

Ten minutes flat it took me to get in and get out, my hair was dishevelled and I didn't have a touch of make-up on my face, I was late as it was, I was probably going to be a walking carnival show today so I may as well give them something to talk about. Grabbing my messenger bag and books I ran to my car shouting a farewell to Jake as my door slammed.

I didn't know how tough the police of this town were but I planned on giving them a run for their money as I sped well above the speed limit to Forks High school home of the Spartans "apparently". My tires screeched as I skidded my car into a spot which would be impossible for someone who wasn't me, but on a day like today I wasn't going to hide my driving abilities especially when it was nine am and every student was in class. I wasn't risking my identity only my tardy record.

Running to the front door that read office was a tedious task, while trying to keep my balance I had to avoid the rain that fell from the dark clouds which now took up the entirety of the sky. I pull open the door only to be met with a tile floor. The first step I took sent my flying forwards only to be saved by what felt like a wall. "What the fuck?" I couldn't help the words that slipped out of my mouth as the wall latched onto me.  
"We should really stop meeting like this."

I couldn't believe my ears as I looked up to meet those crazy magical green eyes that I had seen only the night before. His copper sex hair only looked like more fingers had gone through it and his smirk was positively panty dropping. However he would never know any of this. Girls from Siena knew you never let a boy into your head especially one as good looking as him, with such a bad boy vibe boiling off him like smoke.

"Well maybe you should watch were you are going?" I responded  
"So let me guess, it's my fault you weren't looking where you were going?"  
"Good God are you finally learning? What a leap in the evolutionary pool you must be making. Next you'll discover fire." I pushed myself out of his arms only to slip again with my ass hitching a ride on the floors wagon before two arms wrapped around me, _again._ Damn he has good reflexes, I wonder if those reflexes work in his bedroom too.  
"You know what helps with walking, actually taking steps."  
"Ohmyfuckinggod thanks Einstein I had no clue. Or do you prefer to simply moonlight as captain obvious?"  
"Oh look a comedian too, what's next? Are you going to pull a rabbit out of your hat? Saw someone in two?"  
"Oh only if you volunteer."  
"Ladies first."  
"Don't pretend like you have manners, I can almost bet you would….." fuck every slut that fell at your feet you over pampered prick.

But I never got to finish of my sentence as an oldish plump lady entered the room holding a file, which had my name one it, bloody brilliant. Her facial expressions only made it worse, I can't put my finger on it, it was a mix of anger, disapproval, boredom and well more anger.  
"Mr Cullen, seems like you've found our missing new student. Ms Swan would you like to follow me when you detangled yourself from Mr Cullen of cause."  
"Believe me Miss, this isn't what it looks like, I would prefer to saw him in half."  
"I've heard that before, now if you may." She pointed to a door, which held the foreboding words of principle written across it, great first day, and I already land myself in the principles office. Picking up my scattered books I began to follow.

"Hey you forgot this one." Copper hair stated as I thankfully executed one step away from him.  
"Keep it, I don't want it after you've touched it."  
"Oh wow you're the queen of maturity, afraid you'll catch cooties are you?"  
I turned around to face the sexy brute only to see his hands were empty, but one was extended offering a hand shake.  
"The name is Edward, you forgot to ask."  
"I didn't forget," I answered keeping my hands wrapped around my books.  
"Now, now, don't forget your manners," He moved two steps closer putting him toe to toe with me. He reached in and pried my hand away as he leant down and kissed it. I ripped my hand away the second his lips lifted away.  
"Last time I checked, manners meant little boys kept their hands to themselves."  
"Believe me there is nothing little about me."  
"I seriously doubt that, men with fucking big egos seem to always over compensate for small."  
"BELLA SWAN in my office now." The principle called from her dungeon.  
"Nice seeing you _Bella, _I'll be sure to see you around."

And just liked that he walked off, like he didn't feel the electricity that flowed through my body when he touched me. Like he didn't feel the heat when our eyes met and like he didn't feel the burn of my words. Part of me wanted to kill him where he stood another made me want to drag him into the janitors closet and do wicked things to him. But the principle called me away and this time Edward Cullen will evade me, but not for much longer, that I know for sure.

So once again sorry for the long interval between updates, I am getting ontop of it scouts honour and all that! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!

I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW IF YOU LOVE IT OR HATE IT! Plus what you think of Edward and Bella so far….


	7. The Company You Keep

Who Am I Living For?

Chapter Seven – The Company You Keep

SM owns twilight and all it's characters but this story idea is original and all the character profiles are mine.

Previously:

And just liked that he walked off, like he didn't feel the electricity that flowed through my body when he touched me. Like he didn't feel the heat when our eyes met and like he didn't feel the burn of my words. Part of me wanted to kill him where he stood, another part made me want to drag him into the janitors closet and do wicked things to him. But the principle called me away and this time Edward Cullen will evade me, but not for much longer, that I know for sure.

~Bella POV ~

Walking into the principles office I was greeted with a face-full of gordie art and inspirational posters about how "if one tries enough, one shall succeed" and "Practice makes perfect" and other statements that were over used in hopeless situations. I felt like outright saying to the principle, these words aren't going to help you, from the look of you, your already far too gone. But I liked not being in detention so my mouth remained closed as I sat in the chair across from her desk.

"So Bella, is it just Bella?" The principle looked down her nose at me, I only relaxed more in my chair, I was not going to give her an ounce of what she wanted. I could tell from her overly straight posture and slicked back hair that she was all about reinstating her authority at every bloody opportunity she had. She either has low self worth or this school is full of assholes.  
"Yep, my parents weren't overly inventive, plus they thought I would sick with a nick name so why not just start with it from the beginning." She made that dismissive humming sound. Jesus, so I'm not only judged on every move I make but even my fictitious parents decisions, sweet, I am definitely going to love it here.  
"Now I can see in your transcripts you came from Flint?" I only nodded, her question was a statement there was no answer. Or maybe it was more my decision not to test my cover story on her because she had the answers in front of her and if screwed up well who knows what this witch would come up with.  
"And they recently passed away?" Again her "question" was a statement that only needed a nod for an answer.  
"I see, and you live with your uncle Jake. You seem a little quiet, is there something you would like to tell me?" Holy fuck did she want me to recite my history word by word for her cause God that ain't going to happen.  
"I didn't know I had to go through the Spanish inquisition before I began here." Oh shit did I say that out loud. Kill. Me. Now.

"Yes well I don't normally accept students mid-semester unless there is good reason and I didn't even want you in this school yet the board for some reason went over me head and did it anyway."  
"I'm sorry I still don't understand how this would directly affect you and your ability to direct a school," I paused as her lip twitched, "Unless of cause you already suffer from the inability" her muscles tensed around her neck and the vein in her forehead started to show. "Let me guess another student would just only point the already showing cracks in the framework?" That got her, those interrogation classes my father forced me to take did come in handy. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like my timetable so I can get to class." _More importantly away from your crocked teeth and demanding questions._  
"You may address me as Principle Stanley and you may leave when I instruct you to do so." Wow she has balls; false bravado normally comes out when people are threatened. "Now at your last school you were enrolled to complete AP classes, but I suppose since your emotional turmoil you will no longer have the ability."

"I think I will address you however the hell I like" _shit _I wasn't supposed to say that either fuck I'm going to hell. "and I believe asked for AP classes at this school for a reason and I will complete them, emotional turmoil or not,"  
"Feisty aren't you, I can see I will have to keep my eyes on you."  
"I'm sorry" _Yeah not really_ "but I don't understand what I have done to incite this somewhat dragon side of you. Since I entered this room I have only be berated by your questions, now I am already late as it is."  
"Dragon side? Well Miss Swan seeing you like my dragon side so much, you can join me for detention this afternoon after your final class."

"Great, I can't wait, can I leave now?" Awesome first day and I already land myself in detention, so much for low profile.  
"One more thing, you and Mr Cullen seem close?"  
"I don't know the guy nor do I want to, so I don't understand how that could be possible." I wouldn't mind getting to know about his special talents though, like how his hair remains in a constant flux of sex.  
"Well that's good because I know he is going out with a girl called Jessica."  
"Good for them. But I didn't know that Principle's made it a habit of knowing the comings and goings of their students or more importantly stuck their noses within the realms of teen angst?"  
"Do you want two days of detention?" Yeah I'm going to ignore that, she is a terrible baiter, she wouldn't last two seconds in a room with single light bulb, a gun and me.

"So I can pick up my timetable where?"  
"Out to your right from Mrs Chatswood."  
"Great, see you this afternoon, _believe me I can't wait."_ I grabbed my bag and almost ran from the room, she wasn't going to belittle me but damn sure another moment with her and I would have left her with a shiner.

After getting the timetable I made my way through the empty halls of the school, every corner was fitted with a security camera and I couldn't help my paranoia that they seemed to follow me constantly. Seeing I was already late I chose to detour to the bathroom, maybe I could find a rope to hang myself on or maybe Jacob would kill me himself when I told him my ever so exciting news. Within moments of shooting of a delightfully colourful text, Jacob rang, his ring tone of "Who's Afraid of the big bad wolf" broke the silence of the lavatory.

"Bella's house of pain and suffering, how may I inflict you today?"  
"Oh I don't know, maybe you have ALREADY INFLICTED ME! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LOW PROFILE? THIS COULD RUIN EVERYTHING, YOU STEP ONE FOOT OUT OF PLACE AND THE…"  
"Wow slow down Sherlock, I can't help that the principle enjoys torture almost as much as you,"

"So what the fuck are you going to do miss perfect in fixing your predicament?"  
"Not what I can do, but what you can do for me?"  
"Why don't I like the sound of this?"  
"Do what you do best, get your ass on a computer and give me a background on this Stanley woman."  
"Low profile Izzy, what don't you get about that? Doing a background is not keeping a low profile."  
"And neither is calling me that. Suck it up and do it or I'll do it along with every other damn person in this rotten town."  
"This is the only one."  
"I demand three."  
"I'm not a freaking genie, you don't get three wishes."  
"No you're still my families employee and what I says goes and I am not using them now. I am keeping them for emergency's."  
"Employee aye?"  
"Shut up I am late for class and I am already going to make enough of an entrance as it is. Have the print out ready for when I am at home."  
"Anything else you would like Ma'am, shall I also polish the mantle piece and spit in your food."  
"As if you could even cook, you burn cereal. I'm going now, Ciao."  
"Why I ought…"

Shutting off the call I ran my fingers through my hair for the millionth time as I exited towards my first period biology class, I wish it were chemistry I would love to blow something up right now or make a poison for that lovely principle. Finding the right classroom after accidently disrupting freshmen English earning probably a whole new grade of gossip I stumbled into Mr M-something or other I can't pronounce's bio class.

"I'm sorry I'm late there was, um, some confusion at the office." I told the teacher as I surveyed the classroom.

A gawky blonde boy straightened giving me a wink in the process. He reminded me of a golden retriever who just found a new chew toy as his hair fell over his crystal blue eyes. _Oh yeah avoiding you at all costs._

Next was the brunette with the excessive make-up and small lips which really didn't suit her face, her features reminded me of the principles, dear God if she has a daughter it will just make this hell worse. She even shot me evil glares like the principle. Well it seems maybe I won't be the next big thing at this school if she has something to do with it; I hope she succeeds. Next to her was a blonde bimbo who could have given Lindsey Lohan a run for her money. This was definitely going to be interesting. _Wake up Isabella, you're not in Italy anymore._

An Asian boy gave me a smile, which screamed nerd as the boy beside him didn't remove his eyes from the olive skinned glasses clad girl diagonally to him. Out of everyone she seemed to be the only one with a genuine smile on her face as she appraised me. Good god have I been granted with the prospect of one friend?

"You can sit right over there, it's the only free seat. Welcome to applied biology. Everyone this is Miss Bella Swan." Thankfully not demanding me to complete an ice-breaker I sat down next to the one person I missed in my quick ass look around. The only person who I don't think could possibly smirk anymore.

"So you escaped the clutches of the principle?"  
"Not without detention." He couldn't help but laugh out loud, the teacher shot him a look that only made him laugh more.  
"You didn't even make it to class without getting a detention, good god you really are something different."  
"Don't worry I think I'll have company soon."  
"Oh really and who might that be."  
"Mr Cullen is there anything you would like to share with the class?"  
"Oh no sir I was just informing Miss Swan here of the no talking policy. We wouldn't want her getting a detention on her first day would we?" He couldn't help but choke back the laughter on the last words.  
"Oh no need to oblige Mr Cullen, I think I am aware, but you were telling me about _your_ sincere and passionate love of the Principle? What were you're exact words again Edward?" The entire class bubbled with giggles.  
"Now Mr Cullen that is not appropriate, but seeing you hold such affection you can join Principle Stanley for detention this afternoon."  
"You little minx." Cullen said under his breath as Mr M returned to the board.  
"See I told you, company." I couldn't help but almost manically laugh as he moved his chair away from me in a show of protest.

Class passed quite quickly as Mr M discussed tomorrow's microscopic practical and the upcoming field trip, this class might not be such a drag. As the bell rang everyone began to move escaping obviously to the cafeteria area, but me being the still quite jet lagged and clumsy self dropped the entire contents of bag, blondie and the Asian boy were there before I could blink.

"Hey I'm Michael, but you can call me the answer cause well…."  
"Wait let me guess, you're the answer to all my dreams?"  
"Look at that, you must have known when we locked eyes."  
"Actually you want to know what I know?"  
"It's that Bella is going to be nice and sit at your table for lunch, she just loves blondes." Cullen piped in for me. Dog boy actually fist pumped the air as he handed me my books and left the room with a see you at lunch remark. The Asian boy was next.

"Sorry about Michael he's a bit,"  
"Forward, presumptuous, moronic and guided only by his raging teenage hormones?"  
"I was going to say idiot but that will do, I am Eric, I was going to say if you needed any help with catching up on the work I could always help."  
"Thanks Eric, but back home we were studying the same stuff so I'm pretty good, but I know who too call on." Handing me my books he left as well, leaving me with my new worst nightmare.

"So did you have to feed me to the little dog to chew on for your own pleasure or was it throwing me under the bus for the detention?" I asked as he threw his bag over his back.  
"I'll let you make up your own mind princess." He replied as he sauntered out of the classroom not even making eyes contact with me. Fuck I could kill him, I'd so much more quickly show him why they call me phoenix then the inside of my room though damn his copper hair.  
"You have to stop calling me that." I shouted as his feet crossed the threshold.  
"Or what? I'll be faced with getting bumped into by your little 5"1' frame again? Dear god I am shaking in my boots." He lent in the frame, his body silhouetted by the light of the hall. If I wasn't so mad with him I couldn't help but find him mildly attractive like a Greek god or a GQ model.  
"Call me princess one more time and I'll give you a reason to shake in your boots."

"Alrighty princess, enjoy your lunch date with "the answer" ensure to invite me to the wedding." And with that he left with a laugh.

I didn't know what I wanted more at that point in time, his head on a plate or his ass in my bed, what was worse I couldn't decide with his crazy warped humour and those damn eyes. Both worked in favour of the latter option. But I'd have to bide my time, as right now I had lunch with the answer and maybe he might be the answer to my problems. I wonder how Cullen dealt with jealousy.

~EPOV~

So her name was Bella, the Italian beauty, at least I wouldn't have to change the title of the song that didn't stop playing through my head. But now I was treading into hell, she was at _this_ school, it was a blessing and a curse. She was here, she was close and maybe just maybe I might have a chance but at the same time, she was more feisty then a pissed of lion so in other words no man would stand a chance.

But damn my memory of her did not do her justice. Her mahogany hair framed her beautiful face so perfectly and there was no way I couldn't feel the electricity that seemed to pass between us when I touched her hand. I didn't even intend to kiss it, fuck I'm not freaking Mr Darcy but when her hand was there in mine I couldn't help it. Shit she was going to put me through the seven rings of hades, but I had a feeling Principle Stanley would first. That woman was a mental breakdown away from being a fully-fledged Godzilla.

Walking off to biology I joined the rest of the slow moving students trying their best to avoid their morning classes while all the time knowing they would fail. Mr M took his usual place at the front of the classroom as he began to explain the correct way to handle a microscope and how to identify the different stages of mitosis. Thank God I wouldn't have to worry about a bloody partner slowing me down.

The clock seemed to only move slower as the class moved on, I was almost asleep when Bella walked through the door. Doing a quick survey of the classroom, I knew she would have no choice but to sit next to me. This was either going to become my favourite class or my worst nightmare. I promised myself no distractions; Harvard is the goal the rest will follow. But Bella, she wasn't going to be simply a distraction, she was going to be trouble, especially with the amount of eyes glued to her every move. She equally surveyed the room, her eyes not settling on mine until she was sitting next to me, I couldn't help my smirk, her face was giving away her distaste in the different looks she was getting.

Bella was already causing a stir up in the status quo of this school and from the current looks she was getting and the fact she got out of the principles class unscathed she wasn't just going to stir but start a hurricane. Hurricane Bella had a certain ring to it, I wouldn't mind being swept away, probably for the ride of my life to. _Stop it Edward, that is not how you will get into Harvard._ But who wants Harvard when you could have her? _Damn my shoulder angels taunting me!_

I couldn't remain silent when Mr M returned to his work. "So you escaped the clutches of the principle?" Was the first thing that popped into my head. _Smooth_….  
"Not without detention." I couldn't help but laugh, she was the first girl that ever made me laugh outside of my family.  
"You didn't even make it to class without getting a detention, good god you really are something different."  
"Don't worry I think I'll have company soon." Her words were perplexing, she always would say the damndest things and I always ended up on my ass because of it.  
"Oh really and who might that be." I couldn't help but bait her.

"Mr Cullen is there anything you would like to share with the class?" I couldn't almost hear her mind go Bingo! She set me up, so perfectly. Time for the charm I was so famous for.  
"Oh no sir I was just informing Miss Swan here of the no talking policy. We wouldn't want her getting a detention on her first day would we?"  
"Oh no need to oblige Mr Cullen, I think I am aware, but you were telling me about _your_ sincere and passionate love of the Principle? What were you're exact words again Edward?" The entire class bubbled with giggles, she was a little devil.  
"Now Mr Cullen that is not appropriate, but seeing you hold such affection you can join Principle Stanley for detention this afternoon."  
"You little minx." Not even I could counter her, for once a worthy advisory.  
"See I told you, company." I didn't know what I wanted more, to push away and keep my distance like a sane person would, but she was putting up a challenge, one I would happily accept. The only problem was a very prominent part of me wanted to grab her in the middle of class and kiss that smirk of her lips.

Class continued, dragging with every moment until the bell rang. As if on cue Mike the Mite and Eric made there way over to Bella like moths to a flame. I couldn't even blame them. But like a miracle of fate for them, Bella dropped her contents of her bag and gave them an opportunity to talk to her.

"Hey I'm Michael, but you can call me the answer cause well…." _Oh God, please no, that line was as over used as "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" _Though mind you I wouldn't put it past her, with looks like that her home town could easily be the city in the clouds.  
"Wait let me guess, you're the answer to all my dreams?" She replied not missing a beat, maybe I should get her on the debate team too.  
"Look at that, you must have known when we locked eyes."  
"Actually you want to know what I know?" Man this ought to be good, but I want to see her squirm just a little, pay back it s bitch and she better get used to the consequences of playing with fire. "It's that Bella is going to be nice and sit at your table for lunch, she just loves blondes." I answered for her, I could almost swear her brown eyes turned red when she looked at me.

Eric was next to try his hand. "Sorry about Michael he's a bit,"  
"Forward, presumptuous, moronic and guided only by his raging teenage hormones?" Her vocabulary would never cease to amaze me, she seemed so much more mature then any other person he met his age, other then himself ofcause.  
"I was going to say idiot but that will do, I am Eric, I was going to say if you needed any help with catching up on the work I could always help." He beat me to that punch oh well, I can play other cards in this betting game.  
"Thanks Eric, but back home we were studying the same stuff so I'm pretty good, but I know who too call on." She was polite and kind, letting him down easy. Eric would become some wiz bang doctor one day and hopefully will find a woman like Bella who is kind.

"So did you have to feed me to the little dog to chew on for your own pleasure or was it throwing me under the bus for the detention?" She asked when she was finally free from her little quazi fan club.  
"I'll let you make up your own mind princess." I replied knowing how my little nickname irked her so. I wonder what it was?  
"You have to stop calling me that." There it was again, the first time I called her that it looked like she had seen a ghost and now it incited a beautiful rage in her. God she was a goddess when she was mad.  
"Or what? I'll be faced with getting bumped into by your little 5"1' frame again? Dear god I am shaking in my boots." I couldn't help but get her more riled up.  
"Call me princess one more time and I'll give you a reason to shake in your boots."

"Alrighty princess, enjoy your lunch date with "the answer" ensure to invite me to the wedding." With that I left, because if I stayed any longer I wouldn't be able to help myself. I'd just lock her in that room and keep her as mine for as long as I possibly could.

Walking out into the cafeteria I was met by my sister, the little damn pixie. "So I hear that Bella is here."  
"And?" Strike that, my sister was a little troll.  
"Well you know Jasper tells me everything." She alluded telling me that Jasper has told her everything that happened at the restaurant and she isn't blind either. But that didn't mean I was going to tell her anything.  
"And?"  
"Oh come on Ed, you haven't touched that damn piano in ages, suddenly she is here and bam a brand new song."  
"Simply a coincidence."  
"Coincidence my ass!" my bear of a brother shouted when we were in ear shot.  
"I have this grand idea, how about all of you keep your noses out of my business for once?" I stated as I put down my bag at our table, the same one we had sat at since we arrived at this damn school.  
"In all the years we have been together Edward, when has that ever happened?" Rosalie started indifferent, she was the apparent epitome of every males dream, I didn't see it.  
"Plus it doesn't take a scientist to see the chemical reactions happening there." Jasper piped in, for once not taking my side. I felt betrayed; I could see the mischief in his eyes, not to mention the sparkle in the rest of my siblings eyes.

"Does it truly matter?" I asked them all.  
"Of cause, this is the girl we have all been waiting for." Alice explained. Oh great more nonsense, sure I liked her in ways I can't explain and it makes me burn alive if she is with someone else but I haven't even been able to get her alone.  
"And they called it puppy love." Emmett began to sing.  
"No you big goof," Alice struck him over the head with her book.  
Jasper answered for the waiting ears. "Ed has finally met his match, this girl is here to knock him off his pedestal."  
"I doubt it."  
"Yeah yeah, that's the hubris talking. Just you wait." Rosalie finished.

Before I could defend myself Bella entered the cafeteria with Mike in tow, I couldn't help but snap the plastic fork in my hand. I was an idiot to set her up like that with him, she should be sitting with my family and more importantly me.

"Jeez Edward, calm down before you stab yourself. She isn't happy there." Alice coaxed trying to get me to release the fork before it pierced my skin from holding it too tight. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on me, I tried to relax and not let anything show. But something in the way she looked, cheekiness arose in her eyes and smirk; instead of sitting on the chair that was pulled out for her she sat on Mikes lap. I couldn't stand watching him wrap his arms around her waist as he got comfortable with her ontop of him. That should be me.

"Edward, don't do anything stupid." Jasper whispered

"It's my fault she is even there."  
"Then change it." Emmett said so matter-of-factly

But this time there was nothing I could do, she was sitting with him and it would only make a scene if I went over threw her over my shoulder and took her away. _Fuck I felt like a bloody cave man wanting to claim my property._ Grabbing my bag I walked from the cafeteria, I couldn't stand watching her with him for another moment longer as his hands got even more comfortable on her leg. Her eyes locked with mine as I was heading towards the door, for a moment I could see how uncomfortable she really was and how much she didn't want to be there, but a mask of fake happiness fell over her face as she laughed at a joke she didn't even hear. Why was she doing this? What point did she have to prove?

Moving to the picnic benches out in a small area between the trees I tried to get her out of my head. She was just teasing, she had to be, that look in her eyes told me she didn't want to be there; but she stayed. I would get to the bottom of this in detention, at least then I would have her all to myself for an hour.

~ BPOV ~

Walking towards my locker I found Mike was already waiting for me. "How did you know this was my locker?" I asked as I turned the lock to deposit all the books I brought in for school.  
"Small school, with only one locker for every student, there was only one left so?"  
_Good god he wasn't completely stupid, _I still felt the need to throw him a dog biscuit. "So you liking Forks so far?" To lie through my teeth or be honest…..?  
"It's wonderful, I really like the forests and cool temperature." _Yeah I lied_  
"Wow, I wasn't expecting that, most people hate it here."  
"Do you?"  
"God no, I've grown up here since I was a little tike, this place is awesome." _So you would be one of those poor souls that will be stuck here for the rest of eternity. _  
"So lunch?"  
"Yes my lady, follow me."

Walking me through the cafeteria I was directed to the centre table, I knew this spot well; this was where I used to sit with my friends in Italy. It also meant some how, Mike was popular and unfortunately so was the witch resembling brunette and bimbo blonde from class.  
"Bella this is Jessica, Lauren, Ben and Tyler." _Atleast the witch had a name now. _Why did that name ring a bell? That's right she's the one who the principle said was dating Edward.  
"Yeah, I think I saw you in my bio class." I said to the girls and the boy called Ben. "Nice to meet you all." I averted my eyes to the room, I saw Eric was sitting with the glasses clad girl, Ben still couldn't keep his eyes off her, I wonder what was stopping him from being with her? Maybe the fall from popularity to well, the _other _table.

Looking up I found Edward, his eyes were full of contempt and jealousy, my plan was working perfectly. Now for some icing on the cake, instead of taking the seat Mike had pulled out for me I sat on his lap. Screw Jacob, I didn't care if I made a scene in a room full of immature teens driven by their need for popularity.

"So Jessica, I heard through the grape vine you and Edward have a thing?" I asked trying to join the conversation.  
"Yeah she wishes." Tyler commented, the look Jessica and Lauren collectively shot him should have killed.  
"Edward and I are like going to be together soon, we are like just waiting until the time is you know right." _Ah, she had been rejected._  
"That's great, he seems like a prick to me."  
"Only to people that he like doesn't like." Jessica defended man she had it bad.  
"That makes sense, so why the wait?" I asked prodding more.  
"Well Edward thinks he's better then me so I'm waiting until he realises he's just like the rest of us." _So rejected more then once._  
"But what if he isn't?" I whispered, my eyes glued to him, all his muscles were tensed up like a lion ready to pounce.  
"What?"  
"Sorry I'm totally indifferent. So who are the people with him?"  
"That's his weird ass family, the Cullens, they are all together, like together together. I swear it's like some weird like cult or something. But Edward is still like worth it."

God American popular teens could kill me, with their constant use of colloquial terms such as "like" and "you know", no I don't bloody know you stupid twats. What I wouldn't give to get away from this table and Mikes far to reaching hands. At that moment, Edward rose from his seat and stalked from the room, he turned back and our eyes locked. What I wouldn't give to leave with him, but this was war. He wanted to test me with Mike, I was going to give it to him. Tyler told some stupid joke about the Cullen's and in joining with the table I laughed but it didn't really register. After he left the room my eyes went back to the table he left, the big brawny one was mucking around with the blonde who would make any emotionally stable person a puddle of insecurity. The lanky blonde however was looking straight at me, he simply shook his head and went back to the little fairy to his right who I remember seeing in the restaurant.

My afternoon classes passed in a blur, one person from the table was in each of my two remaining classes so there was always someone next to be inconsequentially incoherently babbling, I swear I dropped an IQ point with every sentence. To add insult to injury Edward was also in all of my classes, I didn't dare look at him. I couldn't wait for this day to be over. When the final bell rang I couldn't be out of that room quick enough, just before I reached the doors leading to the car park the principle emerged from her office.  
"Aren't you forgetting something Bella?" She asked in her condescending tone.  
_Shit _I had completely forgotten about stupid detention, I now had to spend a whole hour with her, but more importantly _him. _

I didn't know what to do, he was my every desire but I couldn't get attached, that would be my downfall. But hadn't I already, my display at lunch had definitely made a mark. Turning around on my heel I followed the principle down the hall of students, obviously going in the wrong direction. Mike stopped and pulled my arm. "Where are you going? The car park is this way." Not giving the principle a chance to answer for me. "I have detention."  
"On your first day?" He asked disbelieving.  
"It's a talent." I simply stated. He shook his head smiling as he wished me luck, leaving with the rest of the students.

Soon we reached an empty room with a sign detention over the door, Edward was already sitting down at a desk, presumably doing homework. Taking a seat I opened my own bag and did the same. The air was thick between him and I, when I entered I visibly saw him tense up, his pen almost ripping the page. I wanted to talk to him, but then what the fuck would I say? He wanted me to sit with Mike, he set that up knowing I would hate every moment of it. I wasn't going down without a fight so ofcause I played the situation up. But now that it was over and we were here the silence was deafening. Part of me wanted to explain myself and just jump into his arms. But I couldn't. That wasn't what the princess of the Mafia would do. That wasn't the person I was. I was strong. I wasn't the one that came begging back for more. I was the one who people came begging to. _Fuck_ this damn Edward was getting under skin and I didn't know if I wanted to keep him there or not.

This whole situation was torture. I couldn't stand the constant tick of the clock or the scratch of pen on paper, it was worse then Japanese water torture I swear! Piercing the silence a generic ring tone blared from Ms Stanley's bag. "You two delinquents don't make a sound while I take this call. You make one single move and you will both be here again tomorrow." She instructed as she left the room. As the door slammed shut amazingly I wish she were back. I was alone, completely alone, with Edward and I didn't know what to do, what to say. How could I ever be lost for words?

"Did you enjoy torturing me today?" Edward broke the silence. I couldn't help be shiver at his tone of voice, it was so deep, angry and hurt all at the same time.  
"Torture? You think that was torture, you haven't seen nothing yet." I replied my snarkyness getting the better of me again. He turned to me, his eyes boring into me, so fiercely, there was so much passion behind those eyes, I could almost melt. "Is that what you want? To torture me day in and day out?"  
"Well I am not the one who dealt the cards was I? It isn't my fault you can't deal with the actions you made." I asked retorting angling myself towards him, I wasn't backing down, not because I didn't want to, but because my biological make-up wouldn't let me.  
"Those weren't my actions, you were doing that all on your own." He replied coming in closer his anger boiling to the surface.  
"Then why do you care? I was doing what I wanted to." I replied coming in even closer. The tension in the air was winding up like a rubber band, I could almost hear it stretching and tensing to break.  
"Don't even _pretend_ like that was what you wanted." Edward was so close now I could feel the heat of his face on my own. He was so close all I had to do was lean in an inch and my lips would be at his. In a whisper I responded. "And how would you know what I _want_?"

I could see a change in his eyes, the anger was falling away and quickly being replaced with a longing, which I knew, was mirrored in my own eyes. He opened his mouth to respond but before he could we both heard the door begin to open, before we had time to think we sprung back to our previous positions, pen in hand, writing up a storm. It wasn't until my heart slowed in pace did I realise how close we got. How electric the air was. How hot and steamy the room felt. I couldn't help the curiosity in me, I wanted to know what he was going to say, I almost needed to know what he was going to say. But the clock ticked slower reminding me that detention was only halfway through and I would have to wait.

As detention finished I grabbed my books and followed the principle out the door, as she headed off presumably back to her office I waited for Edward to emerge. I had to know what he was going to say, but before I could ask he stalked right past me. Running to catch up I got beside him, matching his all to quick strides. He didn't stop until we reached the car park, my orange truck and a chic silver Volvo were the only two cars left in the lot. Once again I didn't know where to begin, I wanted him to finish off what he started, but how to make him, I had no idea.

"You have no idea how maddening you can be do you?" He asked turning to me as we reached my truck. "There is no rhyme or reason to you, your not just something else, you are indescribable." His eyes were boring into me as he cornered me between my truck and himself. "I don't know whether I should stay millions of miles away from you in the hope I could save my sanity, or whether I should throw it all away just for a moment with you." I didn't know what to say, I was speechless at his words. "You are dangerous Bella Swan." Unfortunately that wasn't the first time I had heard that, in fact it was something I had well associated with myself.  
"Then maybe you should run while you have the chance."  
"But why?"  
"Because you don't know how right you are."  
"I don't even know you."  
"And that is how it is going to stay." I pushed him away so I could open my door and drove away before I could look back.

I had to hide in this town and getting involved with Edward wasn't going to help that at all. My job was to stay under the radar and wait until the storm passed so I could return to Italy like nothing ever happened. But too much had changed now and something couldn't stop the way my heart longed for Edward. It would remain longing, he wasn't part of my destiny, not matter how much I wished it could be.

**So here is an extra long chapter since I haven't posted in a while. Also don't worry Edward and Bella aren't broken up or anything it's just part of the process. Remember they both have very strong opinions about their lives and what they have to do and they have to figure out what is more important. Plus come on who isn't loving this crazy sexual tension between them!**

**Anyway please review, I love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
